When Love Returns
by BookLover1182
Summary: Its a letter story. Kimberly gets a break up letter from Tommy, shortly after words her sister killed in a car crash leaving her custody of her Nephew Conner McKnight. How can Kim deal with this. Find out in When Love Returns
1. Chapter 1

When Love returns.

**I do not own The Power Rangers or anything with them. I just Own Christine, Breanna, Bruce, and Kimberly and Tommy's Kids okay. Power Rangers are owned by Haim Saban and or Disney.**

**Chapter 1**

_May 12, 1996._

Kimberly Ann Hart came running though Reefside Hospital to the reception desk was. "Hi my name is Kimberly Hart, I was called about my sister and brother in law Kaylee and Cedric McKnight are they here and what happen" Kimberly asked the nurse. "The doctor will be right with you, but for now take a seat" the nurse stated while looking at Kimberly and so a swelling belly on her. The nurse being a midwife "I'm sure you know that stress isn't good for the baby." The nurse stated. Kimberly looked at her belly with a loving gaze "I do" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes "Go sit the doctor will be right with you" The Nurse said.

"Family of Kaylee and Cedric McKnight" The Doctor asked looking around Kimberly went to the doctor and looked with sad eyes "Your sister and brother in law were in a car accident. They didn't make it. I'm so sorry we did everything we could" The doctor said as he helped Kimberly sat down whom then broke down in to crying saying no over and over again.

Caroline with Zack and Trinity and Aisha who just arrive heard the news as well went over to Kimberly and held as they too cry. "I'll let you say goodbye and I'm sorry for your lost." The doctor replied as he left the mourning group who went to say goodbye to their family. On the way to the morgue Kimberly could not stop thinking about her nephews Conner and Eric who were both 8 years old and with a sitter for the night while their parents were having a date night.

One thing that was running through Kimberly's mind was 'How I'm going to tell them' as the group entered the morgue to see her sister and brother in law lying on the tables. Kimberly went over to her sister side and broke down crying "First Tommy leaves me for Katherine and my other friends betray me telling me that I'm a slut, a whore, and that Katherine is so much better than me, and now I lost my big sister when I need her the most. Why god did this happen" Kimberly asked though her tears.

Caroline went over to her baby girl and just held her as she too broke down crying over her eldest daughter laying their dead and for her grandsons who have no clue what happen to their parents.

Caroline knew something that Kimberly didn't know that Conner was her godson and has legal right over him now that his parents are dead 'Kimberly needs me right now more than ever and with the babies on the way and already taking college classes for nursing school, and with Tommy breaking up with her, and Jason no longer in the picture. Kimberly, Conner, and with the twins on the way I will be staying for the first few years or just move back completely to be close to my grandchildren and Kimberly' Caroline thought as she turn to leave with Kim to go back to Conner and Eric. Zack, Trinity and Aisha just watched as mother and daughter hold each other mourning their lost. Leaving the hospital Zack, Trini, and Aisha knew that Kimberly was not going to be alone in this.

_At McKnight's House_

_9:00pm _

Kimberly looked at her sleeping nephews deciding that she would tell them in the morning and keep them at home from school for the day. Kimberly went to the master bedroom where she looked at the last picture where the sisters were in each other arms at on the last Christmas they had.

Kimberly picks up the picture as she sat on the bed and held picture close to her. Kim turned so she could lie on the bed and then slowly fell asleep.

_In the Morning_

Zack, Trinity, Aisha, and Caroline were up making breakfast for everyone while Kimberly and the boys were still sleeping and were talking about how to tell Conner and Eric and what they had to do.

"Well we need to talk to Kim about what she thinks and we'll go from there" Trinity said as she turns the pancakes in the pan. " I agree with you Trinity and I have talked to my parents and have done a lot of thinking I'm going to be staying with Kimberly for the time being" Aisha stated as she set the table with eggs, bacon, milk, and juice.

"It's cool with my parents too" Zack replied

"Same here" Trinity answers

Kim came down the stairs with Conner and Eric following behind her. "Boys sit down for breakfast I have something to tell you" Kim told them pulling out a chair for them and her to sit down.

"Yes Aunt Kim" both boys replied as they sat in a chair that their aunt pull out for them wondering what they have to tell them. Only Conner notice that their parents were not there.

"Where are mom and dad Aunt Kim?" Conner asked looking around at everyone. "What Happen?" Conner asked again.

"Last night your parents were in car accident. Conner, Eric they didn't make it, their dead." Caroline told them gently as possible going over to them and hugging them. Right then and there the boys broke down crying holding on to their grandmother. Conner turns to face his aunt whom was crying again. He pulled out of his grandmother arms and went straight into his aunt's arms that reminded Conner of his mothers, but found it strange that he could not sit in her lap like he usually did with her.

"In about 3 months you're getting 2 little cousins Conner and Eric, but know this both of you I love you both with all my heart and no matter how busies with the twins I will always be there for you understand" Kimberly explained dumped out the coffee!

"Okay so no coffee then" Zack said when he turns off the coffee pot. After Kim had return from the bathroom Conner went back to his aunt side and places his head on her round belly. Kim was about to say something, but then she felt a kick from within Conner felt it too and looked to his Aunt to explain what had happen. Kim smiled at Conner "It's your cousin saying hi to you and they can't wait to play with you"

Conner just smiled at his aunt and then turn to her belly and said " I can't wait to meet you ether" Conner said placing his hands on her belly feeling his cousins move about in there. "Eric you can feel too you know and come over here sweetie" Kimberly said.

Eric shacks his head no and went back to eating his breakfast. When he was done eating Eric went up back up to his room and got ready for school.

When the twins stop kicking Conner went back to eating as well and soon went up to his room and got dress.

"Conner and Eric will be staying home today" Kimberly stated leaving no room for disagreement. The others nodded they understood why Kim decide Conner and Eric needed to get used to the idea that their parents are gone and to adjust to it as well.

Caroline looked at Kimberly for being only 17 and with a babies on the way. Kimberly is so grown up and already has a dance contract with World New York Dance studios for belly dancing. 'She is so ready to have these kids, but she always is my baby girl I just didn't want her to grow up too fast. Given the fact that Kim has doesn't make it any easier to do' Caroline thought smiling.

"Hey Kim all of us talked it with our parents and they said it was okay with them to stay with you" Zack said as he sat down to eat with Trinity and Aisha and Caroline.

"You guys didn't have to do that for me"

"Kim you're a sister and we love you"

"While were talking about stay with you Kim. I'll have to talk to Pierre and see what he thinks, but I'll be staying around to be close to my grandkids"

Kimberly felt tears in her eyes then and there her friends and mother were here for her. When the boys finish getting dress and ready for school they came down stairs.

"Boys you're staying home today" Kimberly said as she got up to get dress for the day.

The boys just nodded understanding their Aunt's reason for it. Kimberly went upstairs to put a maturity sun purple dress and sandals to match. Kimberly also put on a light white sweater on. That day Kimberly, Caroline, Conner, and Eric talked with the pastor, funeral home, and decide what pictures to use and everything.

_The day of the Funeral_

_May 15,1996_

The service was a nice one at that Aisha's, Trinity's, and Zack's families sat with. Kimberly's dress is a black long maturity that covered her belly quite nicely. Friends of the family told them they were sorry. Eric's older sister Christine stood beside her crying. She was the only one that Kim could stand because she was down to earth and nice to her, not rude, mean, and thought they were better than her. Christine is a surgeon at Reefside Hospital on the pediatrics. As they of lower the casket into the ground Christine rap an arm around her holding Kim close. Knowing it was about to get worse when her sister and brother in law Breanna and Bruce didn't have both the boys in their grasp.

'God please give Kimberly the strength that she needs and please let her and Tommy find their way back to each other. Also please keep Kimberly, Conner, Caroline, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Eric, and the twins safe from harm in Jesus name we pray Amen' Christine thought as tears comes down from her blue eyes.

Just then Breanna and Bruce appeared smiling and giggling. Christine just shook her head is degust with them, no respect for the new loss Breanna their brother just died and along with their sister in law.

'Kay Lee I promise you that I will try to be there for Kimberly in your place. But you need let her know that you're their too. A battle is about to begin with Breanna and Bruce over Conner' Trini though looking at the graves in front of her as everyone starts to leave the cemetery.

Aisha, Zack, Caroline, Pierre, Trini, got in to the car while waiting for Kimberly and Conner. Eric has already gone with his Aunt Breanna and Uncle Bruce. Conner and Kimberly both walk over to the car after place flowers on the graves. They get into the car and drive away from the cemetery to back to the church for some food.

When they got there everyone was line up to eat and talk about happy times with Kay Lee and Cedric. Conner and Eric friends were there as well. While Eric spent time with his friends, Conner didn't on the other hand he wanted sometime by himself to think and to spend time with Aunt Kimberly they have always been close.

Breanna and Bruce came over to Kimberly and Conner smiling a way. Conner wanted to kick them so badly because of internal hurts, even though he was eight. He didn't know much he did know that it was not the time to act this way at a funeral.

"I thought it was time to speak with a lawyer about their will" Bruce said forcefully and painfully Kimberly up to stand and push forcefully to walk. Conner just glared at his uncle Bruce and Aunt Breanna he really didn't like the way they treated Aunt Kimberly and she is pregnant too. Conner's wished he knew Tommy's last name and number so Conner could call him and tell Tommy what happen.

Tommy would not be happy to hear what just happen even though Conner is a kid he knew that Tommy has feeling for his Aunt and was the only man that he could see as an uncle.

As Caroline, Pierre, Christine, Breanna, Bruce, Kimberly, Conner and Eric sat in the church office meeting with the lawyer. "The will of Kay lee and Cedric McKnight in case of their death the fallowing a letters for a Miss. Kimberly Ann Hart and for Conner Author McKnight and Eric Johnson McKnight" the lawyer said handing the letters to their right full receivers. "Now the Custody of Conner Author McKnight will go with Kimberly Ann Hart and Eric Johnson McKnight will go with Breanna and Bruce Patterson" the lawyer stated looking up from the papers to see everyone in shock.

"What" Everyone shouted all at once?

**Well I hope you liked my story. Review down below please because I left a cliffhanger and the Second chapter is being worked on right know so be patently waiting for it okay. Thanks for Reading BookLover1182. Before you asked this is 5 pages of work on it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter 2 of When Love Returns Enjoy! POWER RANGERS ARE OWNED BY Haim Saban and Disney IF I DID KIMBERLY WOULD NOT LEAVE THE SHOW!**

"What do you mean Conner McKnight will go with this slut and Eric will go with us were supposed to get both of the boys not one but both" Breanna Shouted at the lawyer with anger. Breanna turn to Kimberly and raise her hand to slap but her hand was cough by Pierre. "You lay one hand on my daughter and I will have you arrested for hurting a pregnant woman" Pierre said in a threating manner squishing her wrist making it hurt.

Breanna yanks her hand away from Pierre. Breanna glaring at Pierre, Caroline and Kimberly "Get your selfless a lawyer because you're going to need it, because Conner will not be stay with is whore" Bruce said.

Suddenly Kimberly starts having cramps. Christine seeing what happening quickly goes over to Kimberly Christine started to rub Kim's belly. "Just relax sweetie and take deep calming breaths" Christine instructed as she rub Kimberly swollen belly.

Kimberly nodding to what Christine was saying and fallowing the instructions. Her thoughts were of Tommy. She remembers the days where they were together and everything was alright with them. Being in his arms, his smile, his warmth, his strength and the most important of all his love Kimberly could not understand what happen between them but she really dose miss him.

"I don't want to go with them, I want to stay with you Aunt Kimberly" Conner cried out and ran to his aunt's arms. The lawyer watched as the teen calm the crying child seeing that she was the best guardian for him. 'She just a kid herself and having baby too but she is one he wants.' The Lawyer thought to him looking around at the people who were also there for them 'with a good support system she can do it' the lawyer thought again.

"A friend of mine is a lawyer in the family court and is a shark in it too. She will be able to get custody of him" the Lawyer explains as the people turn to him. "If you could give us her card we will's call her" Caroline told him. As the lawyer grab the card. "Thank you and how Kimberly Christine" Caroline asked turning to the doctor. "Fine now but Kimberly can't to get stress out again or she could loss the baby" Christine told them helping Kim out of her chair. Kimberly turn to Christine "You mean babies, I'm having twins Christine" Kimberly told Christine as they walk toward the door with Caroline and Pierre and out of the lawyer office.

_At the McKnight House_

When the group arrive back to the house Caroline had Kimberly resting in the master bedroom up stairs. Caroline didn't know why the boys are to be separated from each other and she couldn't understand why Breanna and Bruce were acting the way they did today with the rudeness and violence on Kimberly. Caroline looked at the card with the lawyer name and number on it deciding it was time to her. She pick up the phone and started putting in the phone numbers.

_Ring…ring... ring..._

"Hello this Grace Weatherly how may I help you"

"Hello my name is Caroline Dumas I'm calling about a possible custody about over my grandson Conner Author McKnight with Breanna and Bruce Patterson" Caroline said walking over the couch and sat down on a cushion.

"Okay can you please tell me who the godmother is and what happen?"

" My youngest daughter Kimberly who is 17 and pregnant is Conner's godmother and before you ask she is keep the twins and My oldest daughter and son-in-law just died in a car accident last Sunday" Caroline explain over the phone.

"And it's states in the will that the godmother is correct"

"Yes it does"

"Okay well I'll have to meet up with you to plan the attack"

"That sounds fine which day works for you and I need to add that Breanna and Bruce said some rude things to Kimberly"

"What kind of things?"

"Tell her she is a slut, whore whose dose kinds of things"

"Well let's work on the custody part, but I'm sorry I really can't do anything on those words. I'm free on Friday at 1:00pm for the meeting"

"Thank you"

"No problem okay Goodbye"

"Goodbye" As Caroline hang up the phone. She knew this battle was going to be a long one but for how long that is unknown.

"Mom" a voice behind her cause her to turn to see Kimberly waddling toward her with a curios expression on her face "Who were you talking to?"

"A Lawyer" Caroline answered.

"Oh, Mom did you know that I was Conner godmother" Kimberly asked her while sitting down in the rocking chair.

"Yes" That one word shocked Kimberly the most was that her own mother knew that she Kimberly Ann Hart 17 and pregnant was a godmother to her 10 year old nephew and her mother knew about it. "Why didn't you say anything to me or tell me"

"Honey you were only 9 years old when Conner was born we thought you were too young to understand what the word means" Caroline explain while looking at the picture which had been on the Conner and Eric were born on the right side of that photo was baby Conner and 9 year old Kimberly.

"But why not when I turned 15, or 16 why now after my sister died Mom" Kimberly asked her mother who held all the answers that she need right.

"Kim honey we're going to when you 15, but we didn't know how to and you had things to do with your friends and then you meet Tommy we didn't have time to tell you" Caroline explained to Kimberly reaching out to touch her hand and held it in her own hand.

"What are we going to do" Kimberly asked as she looked at her mother as she understood the information that she had just receive.

"Well we know that Breanna and Bruce are going to try and get custody for Conner, so we have to be prepare for that and that's why I called a lawyer to be ready for them and their first move" Caroline looked at Kimberly hoping that she would forgive her.

"Okay when do we meet with the lawyer" Kimberly asked a voiding her mother eyes. Kimberly looked at her round stomach wondering what Kay lee was thinking when she was pregnant with Conner and Eric that would chose her to Conner's Godmother. Caroline continue to look at Kimberly before answering her question "This Friday at 1:00pm, Kimberly I want to say I love you so very much"

"I know that, but it doesn't mean that I forgive you yet. But I'm working on it" Kimberly told her mother with a smile on her face. Kimberly rocked some more before getting up and going to the kitchen to cook supper for them. The one thing she was glad is that Kimberly didn't have to fake who she was anymore. While she'd love gymnastics Kimberly loved belly dancing more and was practicing it more now that she had the time too. Kimberly also loved cooking and was very good at it, but that Kimberly is gone for good now no longer she had to fake it or hind that she really was. Kim only wished that Tommy could have seen it. Kimberly turned to her mother and asked "What do you want for supper"

"Orange Chicken and I'll help you cook Kim"

"Thanks Mom"

As mother and daughter cooked supper the smell of it brought down Trini, Zack, Pierre, Conner, and Aisha down stairs for supper and everyone had small talk for the meal was good after that it was time for bed.

_May 17, 1996 _

_1:00pm meeting with the lawyer_.

"Hello I'm Gracie Weatherly" A short woman with blended hair in a grey suit.

"I'm Caroline Dumas and my Husband Pierre and my Daughter Kimberly and my Grandson Conner McKnight" Caroline introduced the group of people with her.

"Nice to meet all of you now I understand that you're here for custody of your nephew Conner right?" Miss. Weatherly asked while looking at the group, but more importantly Kimberly face.

"Yes that's what I am here for" Kimberly answered the question without a thought. "I love my nephew with all my heart and I have a good job too well I'm a belly dancer for World dance New York and I'm attending Nursing School in the fall as well"

"Wonderful simple wonderful Miss. Hart" Miss Weatherly answered writing down the information that had just been given to her. "Would you have help during this"

"Yes my friends Aisha, Trini and Zack and My mom and stepfather will be living with me during this time" Kimberly answered again.

"Okay and I have a question how much will you be paid per dance"

"About a thousand or more"

"Okay then If could have a look over the will" Miss Weatherly asked as Caroline handed over the will to her and said "The police can by with a sever papers from Breanna and Bruce" Caroline then handed those papers to Miss Weatherly to look at.

"Okay" Looking over the will and the papers and looking Kimberly up and down. "Miss. Hart can you please tell more about you" Miss. Weatherly asked.

"Of course Well I have competed in Pan Global and earning 3 gold's and 4 silver, before that I did a lot of things with kids and on a lot after school activates. My GPA is a 3.o and I have been in only 1, 1 relationship and that lasted for 3 years. Before you ask I have been involved in lot things with my nephew Conner life. I have helped him soccer with his balance and have to been to all his games, when was sick I was there with him. I know who his secret favorite Power Ranger is" Kimberly stated while looking at Miss. Weatherly with a face of a mother.

"Miss Hart I can see that you have a face of a mother even before you have your own. The reason why I'm asking because on these papers it says you're a slut and you sleep around, but I can see that you're not one Miss. Hart in fact you're a very good girl with a clean recorded I have a feeling that it would be an open and shut case" Miss Weatherly said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Miss Weatherly" Everyone said at once.

That day the group talked and started plaining for court on what to say and how to dress and what to do. Trini, Aisha, and Zack were to speak on Kimberly behalf and they ran into Miss. Applebee by chance. When Miss Applebee had learn of what happen she too agree to speak on Kim behalf. Court was next week on the 22 of May.

_May 21, 1996_

_Night before court._

Kimberly was laying in the master bedroom reading a pregnancy book. Laying on the right side of the bed wearing on of Tommy's shirts that she took from him while they were dating but had never given back to him it was the white and green checker one. Someone knocked on the door to the bedroom "Come in" Kimberly said closing the book in her hands and putting it on the bedside table next to the bed. Conner poked his head though "Can I see here tonight" Conner asked coming into the room "Sure Sweetie come here" Kimberly said opening the left side up for him to join Conner ran over to the left side and climbed into the bed right up next to his aunt and her rounded belly.

Conner stayed quite for a while as his aunt ran her hand though his hair in a gently way. "I had a bad dream" Conner said after a while.

"About Rita and Zedd" Kimberly asked gently when she was a Power Ranger.

_Flashback_

_That day Conner's soccer team was playing in Angel Grove Kimberly was there to cheer for Conner. Conner was tearing up the field when Z putty patrollers appeared on the field attacking. Kimberly had been trying to get to Conner when a red glow appeared around him and then Conner was running super-fast speeds kicking down the putties as he went. _

_When the battle was all said and done Conner who had stopped moving and still was glowing red Kimberly went over to him. Conner fell into Kimberly arms after the glowing had stopped. Kimberly yelled Conner name a few times and then Kim contacted Zordan and told him what happen who quickly teleported them to the command center. Kimberly lay Conner on the medical bed as Alpha started scamming Conner Kimberly began to cry saying this is all her fault over and over again._

"_Zordan it has appear that he activated some of power of speed." Alpha said viewing the scams _

"_What are you talking about" Kimberly as she looked up from the tears. _

"_My young Crane it has appear that Conner is a future Red Ranger with power of speeded" Zordan explained to Kimberly._

"_What" Kimberly Shouted Zordan and Alpha stayed quieted knowing that Kimberly has every right to be mad. "Zordan what do you mean that Conner is a future Red Ranger" Kimberly asked him. Then she started too panicked over Conner if Rita and Zedd ever found out who he is to her Conner would be in grave danger. _

"_Zordan please, please, please, hide Conner bio singer please I can't stand to know that he would be in danger because of me and the others can't know please Zordan don't tell them he's just a baby" Kimberly pleaded with tears in her eyes. _

"_My dear Kimberly you have nothing to worried about I have already made sure that Alpha has hidden the bio singer and I won't say anything to about this to the other and all he needs is rest" Zordan explain to her with a fatherly glance at her._

"_Thank you Zordan" Kimberly said going over to Conner taking hold of him and teleporting back to her house where they would stay for the rest of the day. That night Tommy came over to see Kim. Tommy and Kimberly went to her room and got lost in love. Conner woke up from a nightmare and went to his Aunt's room to spend the night with her. When Conner got there Tommy and Kimberly were both into it that they didn't notice the door open and in come Conner. Conner scream that what snap them out of it "Oh God Conner" Kimberly shouted making Tommy stop trying to find his boxers and Kimberly covering herself up with the sheet. Do to the day's events Conner fell back to sleep against Kim's door. Kimberly put on Tommy's shirt and when Tommy found his boxers he pick Conner up and put him back to his bed. In the morning Conner told his aunt and Tommy of the strange dream that he had. _

_End of Flashback_

Conner shocked his head looking up at his aunt "I don't want to leave you Aunt Kim. I know even know Breanna and Bruce they don't feel like an Aunt or Uncle" Conner explain to her with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Conner I don't want you leave either we don't know what the judge will say tomorrow but always ways know that I love you come on its time for bed we have a big day. You can sleep here tonight" Kimberly told him as she pulled over the covers of the bed over them.

_May 22 1996_

_Court room Day._

Kimberly, Caroline, Pierre, Trini, Aisha, Conner and Zack were waiting for Breanna and Bruce. Christine couldn't be here because of work.

"Where are Breanna and Bruce they should have been here by now" Caroline wonder out loud for everyone to hear.

When the group entered the court room that when Breanna and Bruce had appeared in casual clothes while Kimberly was wearing a maturity suite with a purple shirt. Both Trini and Aisha wearing pencil skirt and a yellow dress top. Caroline and Pierre are wearing matching outfits and Zack was all in black. Conner was wearing a red dress shirt and black dress pants.

As the judge heard both sides and arguments and heard the witnesses' statements she decided that Conner would have the final say.

"Conner Arthur McKnight you have been sworn in and it means tell us who you want to live with" The Judge explains to him. Conner looked at the judge with a grateful smile. "Your Honor I don't know Breanna and Bruce Patterson and they have never tried to even get to know me and what they buy for me I don't even like that's why I want to live my Aunt Kimberly. Aunt Kimberly went to my games and when I fell down she picked me up and made me feel better she knows me what I like and dislike and who is my favorite ranger is even though Aunt Kimberly is pregnant she tries her hardest to be there, but more important I love my Aunt Kimberly" Conner explain to the Judge while looking her in the eyes.

As the Judge went back to her chair she thought about what Conner had said and made her decision "I have heard both sides and I have come to a decision…. Miss Kimberly Ann Hart has full custody and guardianship over Conner Arthur McKnight from this day forward" The Judge told everyone in the court room.

Kimberly hands cover her mouth in shock and in happiness. Breanna and Bruce on the other hand were mad as all get out "She's a child your honor and pregnant out of wedlock" Bruce tried to reason with the Judge but she shook her head "I have never seen more maturity in a teenager before today and she has a good support system and working full time and going to college and having her own children all at the same time Kimberly my dear are going to be an amazing parent" the Judge said with a smile on her face.

Breanna and Bruce leave the court room in shock of today events. Kimberly gets out of her chair and Conner runs to his aunt arms in happiness of what happen. Kimberly kneels down to Conner level holding him close as they can be with her belly. Kimberly looks up at the judge and says "Thank you so much" with tears of happiness pouring down her face. Conner then too turned to the judge "Thank you so much" Conner said still in his aunt's arms feeling happiness and the safety in her arms.

"No need to thank me, I was just doing my job as the judge" The Judge explain to them and the friends and family of Kimberly and Conner appear around them helping Kimberly up from the floor and into hugs. The judge knew inside that she had made the right decision watching as the group leaves the court room after she had sign the papers.

_One week after the court room_

They had just finished packing up the house leaving some things and taking some. There was something that Kimberly had to do and that was to see Zordan one last time for a while. During Kimberly time as a ranger she and Zordan had develop a father/daughter relationship when she told him of her pregnancy. Zordan was not mad at all and what happen between Tommy and her. He was not mad at all he was come out of the time wrap and put his arms around her the best that he could and told her he was not angry at all. Kimberly real father on the other hand was so mad that he slapped her hard on the face that she fell down on the ground and was going to hit her again if it wasn't for Pierre. During all of this Pierre and Kimberly had become close to the point of Kimberly seeing him as a father to her, but not in the way of Zordan. Zordan had looked at colleges with her and aloud to practice her belly dancing in the command center with anyone knowing too.

Kimberly pressed the teleport button on the watch and teleported to see Zordan. When she got there no one was around looking up at the tube where Zordan appeared to her "Hello my dear" Zordan said looking down at her with a smile.

"Hey how have you been?" Kimberly asked him

"Good, Good"

"Zordan I need you hide mine bio singers and the twins when they are born" Kimberly told him

"It shall be done my young crane" Zordan said while looking at her knowing it was her last day in California for a while with fatherly pride.

"Thank you so much Zordan for everything" Kimberly said with tears in her eyes.

"No need thank me my dear, now go your family is waiting for you" Zordan told her before teleporting her out of there.

_Back in the master bedroom_

When Kimberly arrived back in the house she looked around one last time before exiting it going to the waiting car with her family in it. Trini, Aisha and Zack were already in New York setting up the brownstone apartment for them they have decided the rooms already before they left.

Conner and Zack will share, and Trini and Aisha, Caroline and Pierre and Kimberly with the twins when they are born. Kimberly stilled had a lot to do like sign Conner up for school and herself classes and work too. The only thing Kim was happy about was that it was summer time so she stilled had awhile yet. The car stopped at Angel Grove High School so Kimberly could say good bye to Miss Applebee. Kimberly is wearing a purple dress with a black coat covering her stomach up from view.

Hoping Kim won't see Tommy or the others she didn't want to deal with them yet. She made her way to Miss. Applebee classroom that at the moment was having her prep. "Kimberly so good see you" Miss. Applebee said when Kimberly came through the door. "I just wanted to thank you for speaking up in court last week and for all the years" Kim said as she walked over to the desk where Miss. Applebee meet her in a hug "Think nothing of it dear your sister and you have been some of my favorite students and it broke my heart when I hear what happened to her" Miss. Applebee explain to her having her sit down in a chair. "I have something to give you think of it as a baby shower gift" Miss. Applebee went to her desk and pulled out an envelope and handed it to Kimberly. Kim looked at the envelope with a surprise look on her face "You didn't have to" Kimberly said to her

"I wanted to"

Kim open the envelope and pulling out what was inside of it to see it was a spa trip to get a baby message. "Thank you Miss. Applebee" Kim said hugging her former teacher one more time and putting it in her purse before getting up to leave opening to door only to nearly walked into Tommy. Making sure her belly was covered "Tommy hi" Kim said a little shock to see her ex and the baby's father in front of her in a red shirt and blue jeans. Tommy just nodded at her taking her in. Kimberly's hair was a bit longer then it had been the last time he saw her and she was wearing purple now. She is stilled look beautiful as the last time he so her.

Kimberly looked at Tommy more seeing he was just as handsome as before "I have to go so please excuse me Tommy. Goodbye Miss. Applebee" Kim called out as Tommy open the door further for her to get passed him and into the hallway of the school. Tommy watched as she disappears from view wanting to go after her, but deciding not to because he didn't want to see her with her new boyfriend.

When Kimberly got outside she let out a breath of air and got into the car with her mother and stepfather and nephew driving away to the airport to start their new life in New York.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of When Love Returns. Review down at the bottom of page please and Thank you. Tommy will be in the next chapter more I promise you Tommy will say some words okay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**When Love Returns Chapter 3, AUTHOR NOTE IMPORTANT: 1) I know some you have wonder why Eric is not really talk about or why didn't Kimberly fight for him will there is a good reason for that will be explain in the coming chapters, 2) I miss counted on how old Conner would be in Mighty Morph, Zero, and Turbo to Dino Thunder I didn't get a chance it that's the reason why Conner's age change about 2 years.**

A few months pass since Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, Caroline, Conner, Pierre, and Zack moved to New York it was September now Conner was in school which Kimberly was having a hard time dealing with it was not supposed to be this way. Conner should be living with his parents in Reefside. But those days were long gone now. Since then Kimberly has done a lot of shows with belly dancing and starting teaching classes and taking classes as well but also wearing her belly button piercing more. Kimberly worn her piercing during the first battle as a Power Ranger and quickly learned that it was a big mistake on her part so Kim decide to wear a retainer as a Power Ranger and when she retired from being a Power Ranger. Bully Button Jewelry was so back in her life and the thing was nobody knew she has a bully button piercing not even Tommy.

With Kimberly due date coming up she was taking birthing classes and was looked by the fellow to be parents because she was alone during them. Kim only wanted Trini and her mom in there, but on the other hand she also wanted no one in there because it was something Tommy that was in his right as the father. Zack and Pierre had set up the babies' room within hers. They had found a Power Ranger baby theme which they wanted to do, but Kimberly didn't wanted that at all because she had already made sheets and blankets for the twins, but Trini, Aisha and Caroline talked her into it. Trini, Aisha and Zack were still high school and they had adjusted well with New York and enjoyed the long walks in central park.

Kimberly's teacher had decided that with Kimberly due day coming closer that she was best be at home until then and 2 months after worded to heal from the birth. That where Kim was working on school work and Belly dancing calling her friend Neon to ask her if she could cover her classes while on leave and Neon said yes she would do it.

Kimberly started to breath heavy as another contraction hit they have been happening off and on last night. Kimberly practice her belly dancing breathing suddenly Kimberly felt a gush of water on her bed and realize her water just broke. Kimberly grab the phone next to her bed and called 911 knowing she was alone it would take about close to an hour for Trini, Aisha, Zack, or her parents to get here so 911 was her best bet to get to the hospital.

"911 what your emergency"

"I'm in labor and my water just broke" Kimberly told the operator.

"Okay then ambulance is on its way sweetie just breath okay"

"Uh" Kimberly breathing deeply

"Do you have your bag packed?"

"Yes I do. I just need to grab it" Kimberly said as she grab her bag and started to walk to the living room to wait. Kimberly heard the ambulance and opens the door while breathing deeply in and out. They got Kim on the gurney and they head to the hospital where Kim meets with her doctor who called her family. Kimberly's room looked like a normal labor and delivery room. With the homey feeling too it.

"Hello Kimberly how are you feeling" The doctor asked her while checking her over.

"Pain, but doing okay with the belly dancing breath and stuff and no pain killers please" Kim said doing some belly dancing movements. The doctor was impressing with Kimberly being so young already was already handling like adult for one being only 17.

"Well you're at 4 cementers so you have a while yet okay" The doctor said to her.

"Wait! I have some questions" Kimberly asked feeling more of the pain while looking at the doctor a bit.

"Sure Kim what up"

"As I have already told you about my sister and about what happen with the twin's fathers and it makes you concerns you right?" Kimberly stated while looking at the doctor with knowing looked on her face. The doctor siege turning to look at Kimberly "Yes it does, it concerns me very much Kim only because it could lead to post-partum depression which I'm sure you know that it's a very condition" The doctor told her gently. "So what's the plan" Kimberly asked as a contraction lesion it holds on her.

"Well you need to talked to your mother on this tell her what bothers you, we have support groups on this matter at the hospital or seeing a therapist on dealing with your sister death and losing your friends and with Tommy. Kimberly you need to know this that I'm proud of you. You know the signs of what wrong and you'll make amazing nurse someday I just know it" The doctor said watching as Kimberly did some hip rolls in her seat. Kimberly thoughts turned as she thought who she wanted or if she wanted to be alone. Kim decide with that she wanted her mother in the room with her, but the one person she wanted the most is Tommy to be with her.

Caroline rushes into the room where her daughter was. "Kimberly honey just breath everything will be alright someone get her an epidural. Kim honey I'm right here okay" Caroline told her daughter seeing her in pain while pushing some of Kim hair out of the way. "Mom I'm fine I having been using belly dancing moments that really have been helping with the pain so no epidural please" Kimberly said throw the contraction as Pierre, Trini, Aisha, and Zack throw the door. "Kim how you are feeling honey" Pierre asked his stepdaughter kissing her forehead even thought his was not her real father the fact that he was the closest thing one made him concern "I'm feeling fine no pain at all" Kim said as the pain fading. Kim is really getting sick of people asking how she is and if she wanted the epidural with belly dancing during the contractions have been helping a lot. Suddenly a phone rang out _ring….ring….ring_ Zack realize that it was his cellphone and went out into the hallway to answer it. Zack looked at the number to it was Tommy.

"Hey Tommy"

"_Hey Zack how you been"_

"Good, good my sister is having her baby today so I'm in the hospital waiting for it to happen"

"_Really well tell her congratulations when the baby comes for me and Jason"_

"Sure thing Tommy so how's it been on your end of things?"

"_Good well except when I turned evil as the Zero red Ranger by Prince Gasket, but everything is okay now, Oh I think Jason forgot to tell you that he's the new Gold Ranger"_

"What he's the new gold ranger man I can't believe he never told me" Trini poked her head out into the hallway to see if Zack has called the Conner School let, but so that he was on the phone with someone Trini pulled her head back in to see Kimberly still doing belly dance moves. Trini stilled remember when Kim told them about being a belly dancer it was a shock to say and that she join this company to get jobs as a belly dancer and had become close to all of the belly dancers. Trini and Aisha have talked about this and they were feeling left out of that life. They have also talked about joining one of Kim's classes to learn, but were nervous to do so. Plus Kim is often hanging out with fellow Belly dancers and coworkers like burlesque and pin up girls. Kim has invited Trini and Aisha along so they can hang out, but both Trini and Aisha were in high school yet and Kim had guaranteed early with honors and attending college. Trini decide while Zack was talking with Tommy she would call Conner's school.

"_Hello this is Manhattan Middle School how I may help you"_

"This is Trini Kwan I'm a friend of Conner McKnight's Aunt. I would like you to inform him that his Aunt Kimberly has gone into labor"

"_Okay well do would will Conner be picking up early then"_

"No Conner will be picked up at 3:00pm and we just wanted him to know"

"_Alright then"_

"Goodbye"

"_Goodbye"_

Trini turn back to Kimberly to see her back on the bed still doing belly dance movements. Kimberly sensing something wrong with Trini and Aisha looked at them "What's wrong" Kimberly asked Trini and Aisha. Aisha and Trini looked at each other wondering how she knew. "We want to learn how to belly dance, but were both nervous to do so" Trini explain while both of were looking down at their feet. Kim looked in shock at her friends so this was the problem she was learning and doing different things from her 2 best friends. Kim got an idea then "Why don't you guys start learning now and it's also very easy to learn how come on pull up your tops and get into a relax shoulder with your feet and fallow me" Kim told them as she keep moving her hips, but Trini and Aisha were looking at what they were going to learn while Kim was in labor and in the hospital.

"Kim we can't learn while you're in labor you are crazy"

"Women for hundreds of years have learned belly dance in the Middle East for years and no I'm not crazy come on guys just try" Kimberly said while looking at them.

"Okay let's do this" Aisha said getting into a stands similar to Kim's with Trini fallowing behind her. Fallowing Kim's instructions the 2 were slowly getting it. Zack came in after talking with the rest of guys watching Trini and Aisha learning to belly dance it was strange this happen, but really notices how happy Kim was to be able to share this dance with her 2 female friends. Even though Kim been happy Zack's knows that she missed Tommy and Tommy missing her as well. Zack had read the letters that the others had sent Kim has been angrily about it and had said nothing about it the guys, but for some reason there was more to the letter then he knew.

As time went by the contractions gotten worse for Kimberly as she keep doing the belly dance moments that helped a lot during that time the belly dance lessons stop for a while. Pierre had gone to get Conner and food to eat. Conner, Caroline, Aisha, Trini, Pierre, and Zack ate the food except Kim. When it came time to push Kim wanted everyone out. They protested it.

"I didn't want the Power Ranger baby theme, but I got it anyways, I wanted Tommy to be here, but no I lost him and I wanted my sister here and she would be here if it weren't for the fact that she dead, so I'm doing something that I want and I want none of you in the room one of the nurses can film for you now get out" Kimberly said while looking at them with anger in her eyes. They all understood why told them what she wanted now because none of them had listen to her. Caroline handed the camera to a waiting nurse as the others left the room. Kim let out a sigh of relief that they finally heard her.

_Angel Groove Tommy's house_

Tommy was tossing and turning around in his bed in his house asleep. He clenches his fist in his hand over the dream he was having. It was of Kimberly and she was in pain.

_Inside of the dream_

_Tommy looked at the building he was in to see that it was a hospital, but something was different about the room like he didn't know where the room that it was in the hospital. _

"_Ahhh" said a voice that sounded like it was in pain, but it was different and yet similar somehow. Tommy turned to see Kimberly lying on a bed with her belly expose to view and so that it was round. Tommy ran over to her and took her hand into his holding it._

_Kimberly looked at him in shock to see him there in the room with her it was odves that only she can see him. _

"_Why Tommy why did you leave us" Kim asked as she pushed out the baby. Tommy looked at her trying to understand what she was saying. As he was about to say something a baby's cry with the doctor saying that it's a boy out in the room Kimberly lean back on the bed breathing deeply as the doctor and nurses check over the baby's health._

"_Thomas" Kimberly called out to the nurses and doctor. Right then and there Tommy knew that the baby that the baby's was his. Tommy Oliver is a new father he couldn't believe it. Kimberly let out another yell of pain and Tommy over heard the doctor saying here comes his sister. There was another one he was a father to twins. Tommy let Kimberly squeeze his hand as she delivered their daughter into the world._

"_You can do it Kim, Just a little more" Tommy told her to see a woman in white that looked like Kim's older sister Kay lee, but what was different about this women was the fact of the wings on her back. Tommy looked around again and he so his birth parents behind the doctors and nurses looking at the newborn baby boy and then at Kimberly. Tommy looked down to see the head of the baby coming out. 1 push all it took for the baby to come out a loud cry flied the air and the doctor saying it's a girl. _

"_Kay lee" Kimberly said relaxing into the bed. The nurses then open up the chest part of the gown and place the babies onto Kim's chest. Then the image fade with Kim holding both of their children in her arms with a loving look on her face smiling at the two newborns that were there's._

_Outside of the dream_

Tommy shot up in bed cover in sweat. He ran his hand that was holding Kim's hand in the dream over his face something that Kim said didn't make sense to him at all. Tommy looked at the time to see that it was only 6:00 am he decides to go for a run to clear his mind and to think of what he so in the dream. Tommy change into red sweat pants he had decided to with go the shirt letting the cool air hit his chiseled chest tying his shoes began his run from his house, but not before leaving a note for his parents and his commutator.

Along the way Tommy passed many places that were of Kimberly and him. He continue to run at a fast pace and begin to pick up speed as he ran passed the high school and Angel Grove Youth Center were they first meet. Suddenly a bright light came in front of his face only to see that it was the sun and realize Tommy was at the place were Kim told him that Gunthar Schmidt wants to train her and come to Florida with him to train for the Pan Global Games. Kim wanted to hear his thoughts on the matter at hand. Tommy wished that he had said he didn't want her to go, but he knew that it was her dream to go to compete in the Pan Global Games and didn't stop her, but sometimes Tommy wonders if he had stop her or at least gone with her. Tommy at the time had been thinking about leaving the team and living the normal life for a bit, but Tommy couldn't do that to the team to be without a leader, so he stayed in Angel Grove. Then the letter came and how it broke his heart. The dream he had didn't make any sense at all.

Tommy asked about Kimberly to Jason once and Jason told him that he haven't hear from Kim in months and that her mother was really mad with his family along with Zack, Trini and Aisha's families too in fact they somewhat cut themselves from their lives. If they asked about Kim they would change the subject on the matter or that it was not any of their problems. Tommy checks his watch to see it was 8:00 am. Tommy started running again in high gear back to his house in hopes of making it on time for school with the matters on Kimberly back of his mind.

_New York, Hospital with Kimberly._

Kimberly looked down at the two babies that she had given birth to a few minutes ago. Thomas was 9 pounds even and Kay Lee was 6 pounds even both are very healthy. Kim must have been dreaming that Tommy was in the room when she was giving birth, but that can't be Tommy. Tommy's with Katherine now and didn't love her at all it didn't make sense. What surprise Kim most of all is that Kay Lee was there in the room with her and with two unknown people the male looked like Tommy and the woman had his eyes. There was a knocked on the door and Conner poke his head though the door.

"Can we come in Aunt Kim" Conner asked as the door continues to open to revealed everyone else waiting.

"Yes you can come in"

Conner, Caroline, Aisha, Trini, Pierre, and Zack came into the room with gifts for the babies in their arms.

"Everyone I want you to meet Thomas James Oliver Hart and Kay Lee Irene Oliver Hart" Kimberly announce to her family. Pictures were taken with all the family and of the babies. When Conner got the chance to hold his new cousins his eyes filled with tears as he realized that he was holding new life and that he had a chance to be an older brother to his cousins. Because lately Eric and him have been fighting a lot over the phone Conner has been trying to stay close with Eric it helps sometime, but not every time. But now even though they were his cousins, somehow Conner knew they would see him as their older brother and he was okay with it. In a way Conner already sees them as younger siblings.

Kim smiled at the sight of Conner and his younger cousins together knowing that one day Thomas and Kay Lee would be Conner's strength and the reason to fight the evil when he becomes a Power Ranger and not just any Ranger the Red Ranger. 'All I can do is hope that one day is that he would be ready for it when it happens and I hope he will understand why I didn't tell him earlier, or anyone about it' Kimberly thought to herself watching the holding of the twins knowing that the love in the room was getting stronger by the minute.

A bright glow came into the room only three people one male and two females. One of those females was Kay Lee smiling as a bright star, the other two looked like Tommy and they were also smiling like a bright star and with that they disappear from the room. Everyone was in shocked at what just happen. Kim smile at what just happen it told her that her sister Kay Lee will always be with her and Conner, and the twins acting like a guardian angel to keep them safe from harm.

_Four months later in Angel Grove._

Kimberly had been talking with the comity for the Martial Arts Tourment during the breaks they wanted a dancer to come on the stage and dance for a while searching for the right form of dance they had discover belly dancing because they can dance with a sword and also discover World Dance New York and contacted them. World Dance New York chose Kimberly to go.

"I can't believe someone as young as you is such a talented Belly Dancer Miss. Hart"

"Thank you and please call me the Wounded Crane it's my Stage name and I don't want people to know who I am" Kimberly explain as they came into the training room where Tommy, Adam and Rocky were training in. Kim so them, but they didn't see her for that Kimberly was glad. Because Kim wasn't ready to talk with any of them without acting like a bitch the letters only hurt more after the twin's birth Kim didn't want to destroy Tommy and Katherine relationship like that. Kimberly was much nicer than that, but also she didn't want the twins in a custody battle or Katherine around them at all. Kimberly looked at Tommy noticing that he was much more muscular then before and taller with longer hair too. Adam and Rocky had change too taller, and were black belts. The boys were taking a break from fighting Rocky was look mad a something, but what Kim didn't know.

"You know them Miss. Hart" one of the comity asked her.

"I did once upon a time, but now I wish never did know them" Kimberly stated as she watched Rocky doing a spinning kick and flew out of the ring and onto the ground hard.

"Oh no" Kim said running down the stairs to where Rocky was as fast as she could with nurse instices taking over. "Rocky don't move at all" Kim yelled while taking out her cell phone dialing 911 as she did the boys heard her call out to see Kim running down the ramp in purple peasant top and jean skirt with black high heels boots. Tommy notices that Kim hair was longer around her waist and dark then before too they were shock to see Kim after all this time also to see how much she change from the last time he so her. As Kim kneel down beside them and focus on treating Rocky and talking with first responder and with the ambulance.

Justin and the other orphanages came into arena to see Rocky being carried out by ambulance. Justin was also shocked to see his cousin Kimberly Ann Hart there as well. Justin smiled in happiness to see his older cousin.

"Kim" Justin yelled running down the stairs toward his cousin and his other friends. Katherine and Tanya were shock to see Kimberly, but also the news that Kim is Justin's Cousin. Tommy and Adam also heard Justin called out and turned to see Justin running toward Kim with his arms open for a hug. Kim arms open the moment she heard Justin yell her name.

"I miss you buddy so very much and you know you can live with me it's cool with your dad you now that right" Kim told her cousin in her arms holding him tight there. Justin just holds on to Kim remembering his mother touch and the way she smelled. Kim has the touch she has always had it even when they were kids Kim acted like a mother to him it only grew stronger. After his mother death it became a reminder of what his mother felt like and was like.

"Kim what happen to Rocky" Justin asked her "Rocky badly hurt his back he won't be better for the Tourment I'm sorry bud" Kim told Justin Tommy, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine over heard what Kim said.

"How can you say that Kimberly and how do you know that it's something minor" Tommy asked the former Pink Ranger looking at her for a long time. "I know because its common knowledge that back or spin injuries take a long time to heal and Second I'm studying to be a nurse and we talked about it in class a few times" Kim said glaring at the Rangers while turning Justin around to walk out to her car with Justin.

"Kim I want to meet my friends and my friends to meet you" Justin whined to his cousin Kim looked at Justin with the mother stare that made Justin knew he was in trouble. "Justin don't whine and I already know them because we are former acquaintances and I don't approve of your friends" Kimberly stated with a motherly tone that made Justin understand how much trouble he was in. "I'm going to hang with Kim guys see you later bye" Justin said to his friends as he and Kim walked out of building. Tommy and the others ran after them to catch up to them and asked Kim what she meant by former acquaintances.

_Outside of the arena _

Kim and Justin were about to enter the car "What do you mean acquaintances Kim because we're more than just that once upon a time or have you forgotten that" Tommy asked her shutting her door on her. "I said what is true because it is true now leave me alone Thomas and I'll leave you and your friends alone" Kim said opening the car door again slipping inside of it slamming it shut and locking it behind as Justin did the same. Kim started the car and drove away from the arena and the rangers where they were in shock at Kim words.

_Inside the car_

Kim had tears in her eyes over what just happen and to see Tommy and Katherine together in the same room. "Kim are you okay?" Justin asked while looking at her from his seat. "Yeah I'm fine sweetie nothing to worry about okay and if they asked about why I'm here just say visiting you and working nephews are you ready to meet Thomas and Kay Lee" Kim told Justin while turning on to the street that the Kwan's live on who were babysitting Thomas and Kay Lee at the moment while Kim was working and waiting for Justin to come and they could meet up.

"You kidding right I have been waiting close to a year to meet them and I won't say anything to the others okay and do you think after this with the twins we can go see Rocky for a bit you don't have to visit or anything"

"Sure we can, but I'm not making any promise to be nice with them or anything I'll be acting like they don't exist"

Justin looked at Kim again when they had stop on the Kwan's drive way as Kim stop the car and got out. Justin realized that Kim acted like a mom to him earlier and Tommy sometimes acts like a dad. Whatever happen between them Justin hoped that they would get together and soon because he would hate to see them go at each other. Kim ran into the house to see her babies who were happen to be playing on the floor of the Kwan's living room like any mother Kim does not like leaving her babies alone even for a few hours.

Picking up Thomas and Kay Lee as Justin entered the Kwan's living room with Mr. and Mrs. Kwan behind him.

"Kim, Thomas and Kay Lee won't eat from the bottled so" Mrs. Kwan started with Kim quickly interrupting her.

"Say no more for some reason the twins won't take the bottle even if they're really hungry, so don't worry about it, and I'm used to it and it's also the reason why I take them everywhere I go so they won't starve" Kimberly explain with a laugh taking the twins into her arms to upstairs to feed them. "I'm just going to feed them okay and I'll be back down"

_Back with the Rangers_

Everyone was shocked at what Kim had said about them and it hurt too. They were also shocked to learn that Justin is Kim's cousin and that he could live with Kim, but choose not to. Tommy still didn't understand the dream he had with Kimberly and now it was telling him that something else had to happen during the time apart from her. What had happened the big question and to hear that they weren't friends hurts even more and worse.

Tommy felt his heart break even more because in the first time in months he had seen Kimberly and he acted like a she was the enemy or that she that she wasn't there friended. "Common guy's lets headed over to the hospital and see if we can find out news on Rocky" Kat said taking Tommy arm and leading him away who was too deep in thought to fight with her. Adam and Tanya just nodded at what Kat said and fallow them into their cars and drove to the hospital.

_At Angel Grove Hospital_

As Kim was waiting in the waiting room with the twins studying for a test when she returned to school and playing with the twins and waiting for some her former mentors to come and meet the twins. Justin had gone to see Rocky for a bit and Justin wanted to know what happen between Kim and the others. Tommy, Katherine, Adam and Tanya passed by her without seeing her and the twins. Justin quietly entered the room whispering Rocky names as he neared the bed. Seeing Rocky was sleeping and hearing Kat laugh and footsteps Justin hide under the bed.

Tanya, Kat, Tommy and Adam entered the room with gifts and a big get well soon card.

"Hey Rocky how are you doing"

"Got you a card"

"And ah some decoration" Adam said letting the ballots up into the sealing with them giggling.

"The doctor said you're going to make a full recover"

"Yeah, but soon enough time for the compaction looks like you guys will have to go on without me"

"We don't have a chose without that prize money the shelter will close for good"

Rocky looked at his friends for a moment and then thought that Kimberly was their "Guys tell me it was my imagination, but I thought I heard and so Kim" Rocky asked. Tommy, Katherine, Tanya, and Adam looked at each other wondering how to tell Rocky what happen with Kim and the shock that they had learn about Justin. Rocky looked that them. "Guys what happen" Rocky asked again. Tommy sight "Kim was angry with us and told us that we were no longer friends and to stay away from her" Tommy told Rocky.

Rocky was in shock at what Tommy had just said about Kim. "Their something else as well isn't their" Rocky asked.

"Kimberly is also Justin older cousin and apparently Justin can also live with Kim"

"Wait is Kim is Justin older cousin and he could live with her, but chose not to"

"Yup" _a_ chime broke out Tommy looked at his watch and press the speaker on it.

"We read you Zordon"

"Rangers report to the Power Chamber a wizard has arrived on Earth, and may be in danger" Tommy licked his lips and said "We're on our way Tommy out" Katherine, Tanya looked at Rocky "You guys heard Zordon what are you waiting for" Katherine nodded.

"Alright well let you know what's up"

"See ya Rocky"

"We'll be back okay"

Justin watched as Tommy, Katherine, Tanya, and Adam teleported out of the room with Rocky saying "Be careful" with bright light Justin closed his eyes and when he opened them they were gone in amazement. Justin started to get out from underneath the bed only to hit his head "Ow" alerting Rocky to his present. "Who their" Rocky asked as Justin came from underneath the bed holding the place where Justin hit his head and with his back turned to Rocky. Rocky seeing who it was and was shock to see that it was Justin.

"Justin… Did you just hear all that" Rocky asked the boy. Justin just turned to look at Rocky and said "You guys are the Power Rangers"

_In the waiting room_

Kimberly had finished studying for the test confidant that she will pass the test. Kimberly had also visited with her former mentors in the Pediatric ward of the hospital and was now waiting for Justin to come back from his visit with Rocky. But after 30 minutes Kim with the twins decides to look for him when Kim found Justin. He was in Rocky's Room and had learned that Justin knew who the Power Rangers were. Kim could not listen anymore and turn the stroller and herself around from the door walking back to the waiting room to sit down in a chair. Kim had tears in her eyes knowing that Justin was also destined to become a Ranger as well. Kim had slowly adjusting to the fact about Conner, and now with Justin. She didn't know how much she can take. A giggle came from the twins Kim looked at babies who were smiling at her and playing with their blanket. It was also possible that Thomas and Kay Lee could become Power Rangers. Hopefully Kim would be ready for Thomas and Kay Lee becomes the Power Rangers in time.

"Kim" a voice said from behind her. Kim turned around to see Justin standing there with the bracelet on his wrist. Justin so tears within Kim's eyes "Kim are you okay" Justin asked. Kim realizing that she had be crying quickly wipe the tears away "Yeah never better Justin come on let's get something to eat my treat alright" Kim said standing up with her hands on the stroller walking with Justin out to the car. After Kim place the twins in the back seat. As Kim started the car "Angels are real Justin" she said to him. Justin just looked at Kim wondering where that came from "What do you mean Kim" he asked looking at his cousin.

"The day that the twins were born I so Kay Lee there in the room with me and two other unknown people, but I had a feeling I know who they are" she said after a moment.

"Okay, but what does that have to do with me"

"A lot Justin I don't know what Rocky told you, but I understand more than you think and please trust me on this when I say be careful" Kim said as she pulled into Angel Grove youth Center to eat.

Justin nodded as he waited for Kim to get the twins in the stroller. Then he remembers what Kim said about Kay Lee and then thought about his mom could she be angel?

"Wait do you think that my mom is angel"

"Anything is possible Justin even in the Ranger World" as they walk into the Youth Center. Justin just looked at Kim trying to understand how she knew Justin would just ask Tommy about it later. Kimberly and Justin so Ernie who took their orders and talked with them a bit while they waited and ate their food.

_At the Kwan's house_

Kimberly was outside on the porch of the Kwan's house looking up at the stars in her night gown and rode on. Enjoying the peace that Angel Grove offers, not noisy like New York. She missed Angel Grove a lot and Kim had been right on how she would treat her former friends and was shocked when she learned that Justin was friends with them now. Kim still wanted nothing to do with them at all, but if Tommy discovers the twins and so how much Thomas looked like him he would know.

Kimberly decides it was time for bed because of the long day tomorrow.

_Next Day_

Kimberly woke to feed the twins and them and her for the morning she planned to take the twins to Tommy and her spot in the park and take pictures. Kim is wearing a purple tank top and a fake leather skirt with a short fake leather jacket and high heel boots. Thomas was wearing a red onesie and jean pants while Kay Lee was in a purple onesie and white skirt.

"You two are so cute" Kim told her babies as they rube nosey. After Kim made breakfast for everyone and ate she had the twins in the stroller and outside a fish like ship appeared from out of no wear. Justin came running out of the house as Kim pushed the stroller toward him then the beam came out and took Kimberly inside of the ship and then just disappear out of thin air.

"Kimberly" Justin yelled as Thomas and Kay lee cried out for their mother. Mr. and Mrs. Kwan came running out to find out what's going out only to see the last part of it.

"I've got to go watch Thomas and Kay Lee for me okay" Justin told the Kwan's as he ran off for a safe place to teleport to the Power Chamber to meet up with the others.

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I'm in school studying Massage and it's a lot harder than you think it is. I'm studying a lot of hard classes like Musculoskeletal Anatomy, Human Physiology, Pathology, Kinesiology and this is just some of them and doing the Clinic Training too. Chapter 1 of Me and Emily has been written and now being prof read and chapters 2 and 3 have been written and now writing chapter 4 so have some patients because I'll be updating when I can and writing when I can too. Please review down below and give ideas too or what you would like to see happen. **


	4. Chapter 4

**When Love Returns Chapter 4 and Power Rangers are own by Haim Saban. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! Guys I graduated from the school with my degree, but after 4 interviews and all turn downs I found out that I didn't receive the right training for my career and I'm back in school for it. Chapter 6 of When Love Returns is being worked on and Me and Emily chapter 4 is being worked on. I'm also trying to write ahead until chapter 10 for both stories then I'll be updating again until then please be patience with me okay. NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

_On Divatox's Ship_

Kimberly was being held by two foot soldiers being lead into the command post of the ship. Kim was feeling sick because of the smell of the place. The doors open to see a woman with purple / black hair in a high ponytail wearing a red and gold dress that look like a female gladder outfit.

"Well who do we have here" the woman asked. The smell of the woman's breath was so gross that Kim knew if she didn't get away from her that Kim was going to puke on the unknown woman.

"Aunt Divatox the scan shown that she was a Power Ranger"

"Hmm my wedding will be happening now for" Divatox was interrupted when Kimberly puke on the unexpected woman making the woman mad. "You look at what you did to my dress I'll destroy you for this throw her with the oversized hamsters" Divatox order as Kim was thrown in a cell with a mother and her baby. Kim who still feeling nauseous look at the mother and baby with a weak smile on her face and the mother gave Kim an understanding look.

_With the Rangers_

The Rangers had their new powers were ready for battle to save Jason, Bulk, Skull, Lerigot and his family. When the Rangers arrived at the place where the Ghost Galleon was. As they got out of zords and look around to find the ship.

"Ah hey guys I hear the ocean, but I don't see the ship"

"I'll take a look up a head" Tommy said as he used his flash light to see where the ship was located and found it "Think I found it"

"The Ghost Galleon… It's amazing"

Tommy looked over at the ship then at his friends noticing the Mountain Blaster coming up.

"Guys check it out" the others turn to see the Mountain Blaster coming up the road walking over to the Mountain Blaster where it stop and someone jumping from the driver side.

"Rocky" Adam asked only to see that it was Justin.

"Wow Cool" Justin said looking at the zord in amazement before running over to the others.

"Justin what are you doing here"

"Rocky couldn't make it so he sent me"

"What are you talking about?"

"Guys I'm the New Blue Ranger! Isn't that cool or what"

"What" Kat Whisper to herself. Tommy was in shock at the news with his mind still replaying what Justin told them.

"Man I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it Alpha had to give a crash course in driving good thing you don't need a license to drive a Zord"

"Uh so what are we doing here?"

"Huh"

"Ah well talk about this later, Right now we need to get those cars on that ship, Lets go" As the rangers got the cars on to the ship, the rangers looked for a way to get the ship going. Justin stuck close to Tommy when Justin found something.

"Hey guys look at this" Justin said pointing his flash light at a small chest on the deck of the boat.

"Guest we should open it" Kat open the box to see five key sloughs "Looks like are keys also control the ship"

"Let's do it" Tommy said as he got his key out from his pocket as Justin, Adam, Tanya, and Katherine fallowed and place their keys inside of the chest. Things on the ship started to move and so the ship was off carrying the rangers to save their friends.

_Divatox ship_

Divatox had changed her dress and was now looking in the mirror asking her if she looked fat and said nah when the alarm sounded.

"What's going on now?"

"The sincere there are five humans out here, but no vesicle"

"What are they swimming, were in the middle of the ocean"

"Well it seems that whatever their traveling on totally is undetectable"

"Oh Zordon little Power Rangers no doubt, Why did the radar alert us"

"Ah" when sparks came out of a power box with smoke.

"I guess its needs fixing"

"Never mind" Divatox said fixing her makeup "I'll just leave something for those Power brats for something to remember me by" before pushing the pods button.

_With the Rangers_

Justin was on the deck of the ship thinking about what happen with Kim and not being able to stop it and thinking about Thomas and Kaylee needing their mother as well as Conner need his Aunt. Justin watched as the water splashed the boat in the dark.

"Justin, are you okay" a voice came from behind him making Justin turned around to see Tommy standing there.

"Yeah I'm fine"

"No you're not I can tell something is bugging you, so tell me now" Tommy said in his leader voice that made him sound like a dad.

"Fine before I found you guys I watched Kim get kidnap by Divatox and couldn't help or stop it from happening" Justin said feeling tears in his eyes. Tommy was in shock that the news "What do you mean Kim's been kidnap and why didn't you say anything before Justin"

"I was caught up in becoming the new blue ranger that I forgot about it okay it was a lot to take in all at once and on the top of it all my cousin was kidnap by the enemy right in front of me and I did nothing to stop it" Justin explain to Tommy.

Tommy sight at what Justin said knowing what's it like to be new in the Ranger world and to add Justin's only 12 years old and he lost his mom too. "It okay Justin and I'm not blaming you at all" Tommy said as he looked up at the night sky wondering if when this is all over with that Kim will tell them what she meant at what she told them earlier.

Tommy turned to Justin and decided to ask Justin what he knew.

"Justin what been going on in Kimberly life and do you know what happen"

"Kim said if you guys ask anything about her. She visiting me and working, and she want nothing to do with you" Justin said looking Tommy in the face watching as Tommy's face went into a shock. Slowly Tommy blinks a few times again raping his mind at what Justin had told him. Kim really didn't want anything to do with them at all.

'_Why Kim Why' _Tommy asked himself not understanding why Kim wanted nothing to do with them.

"Do you know why?"

"No Kim didn't say anything about you guys"

Tommy thought _'Okay Kim didn't want to make Justin a target, but on the other hand it still doesn't explain why Kim wants nothing to do with us"_

"Hey Tommy what happen between you guys and Kim?" Justin asked looking at the older teen.

" I wish I knew Justin I really do and come on its time for sleep I need to get back on Kim's good side so I better start working on it" Tommy said when he heard a noise from behind him turned around to see it was creature like turtles.

"Guys it time to rumble" Tommy shouted as he kicked the creature in the head and Justin fallowed the suit as the others ran up on the deck and started to fight.

After the fight Tanya and Kat were standing next to each other with Justin beside them. The girls looked at each other "This sure isn't the love boat" Tanya said as Kat laugh and Justin asked "What's the love boat" as the Tanya, Kat, Adam, and Justin headed down below. Tommy stayed up on the deck for a few seconds to look at the sky before heading down the stairs with everyone else.

_Time skip_

As both sides entered the Nemesis Triangle were being hit by a storm. Jason had been working on a way to get out of Divatox ship and free Bulk and Skull as well. As Jason unscrew the bolts of the door way and with the water filling up the room as they passed through the Nemesis Triangle just as Jason got Bulk and Skull though out while he got capture again. Jason was brought up to the deck of the ship only to see Kimberly there as well.

"Kim are you okay" Jason asked seeing Kim in almost a year checking for any injures only to see that she was okay. Kimberly just glared at Jason "Like you care and like I told the others LEAVE ME ALONE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME" Kimberly whisper the first part and yelled the last part of the sentences. Jason was in shock and hurt at what Kim said to him when the alarm sounded "What going on now" Divatox asked.

"The scans have detected five human life forms"

"I knew they wouldn't let us down"

Divatox decides to call Rita for her advice on dealing with the Power Rangers and Rita told Divatox to run laughing and hang up the phone.

_With the Power Rangers_

Justin was on the crow's nest of the Ghost Galleon looking for the Island when he spotted something big land out in the middle of nowhere. When he confirms it with himself Justin yelled down to his friends and started talking like a pirate and stating that he always wanted to say that. Adam tells everyone that desert storm is up first and he'll look around to see if he can find anything Adam quickly gets into his zord and drives to the island. As Adam looks out from the island where he was he spots something heading toward his friends as Adam tries to get his friends on the commutator which won't respond to him and tried to yell at them. As the things were getting closer to the boat Adam watched as they hit the boat and went up in flames he looked away for a moment before noticing that something was coming from the flames it was his friends and their cars. Adam continue to look around the island to see if he can find anything on where the temple is Adam found Divatox and her goons with Jason, Lerigot and his family, but also Kimberly who was with Lerigot's wife and child in a cage.

"Oh no they got Kim" Adam said watching a bit more noticing that both Kim and Lerigot were sick before looking his friends after crossing a river Adam found his friends nearby.

"Guys we have a problem" Adam said when he reached his friends

"What is it?"

"Divatox's kidnap Kimberly as well"

"What!" Kat and Tanya said together as Tommy and Justin stayed quite. Adam looked at Justin and Tommy with a shock looked on this face "Wait Justin and Tommy you knew didn't you" Adam asked them. The people in question Tommy answer the question "Yeah we did Justin knew first because he so it happen right in front of him and I found out before we were attack by Divatox and forgot about it. How's Lerigot?"

Adam look at his friends "Not good and neither is Kimberly"

"Alright let's shift into Turbo" Tommy calls out as his team fallows the suite.

"Red Lightning Turbo Power Turbo up"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power, Turbo up"

"Desert Thunder Turbo Power, Turbo up"

"Dune Star Turbo Power, Turbo up"

"Wind Chaser Turbo Power, Turbo up" with that they ran to find their friends and to save the world from Divatox. As they approach the mountain Justin heard screaming and yelling that sounded like Kimberly Justin stopped for a moment before realizing that it was Kim.

"Guys this I can hear Kim" Justin said before taking off running with the others fallowing behind him. When the Rangers got to the cave entice Tommy gave some orders and the others fallowed.

"Hey did we missed the party"

"Who invited you?"

"We did, Rangers this is Divatox, Divatox this is your worst nightmare"

"Lower them into the volcano" Divatox order as a piranhatrons did what his queen order Kimberly and Jason were lower into the volcano more.

"No"

"I'll get the wheel" Justin said as he ran over to the weal.

Kim looked over to her younger cousin with shock to see him taller than before. "Justin be careful and don't leave the weel unprotected" Kimberly yelled to Justin who just said "Yeah I got it Kim, we'll have you guys out of their soon okay" as he fought off piranhatrons as the others fought to get closer to Jason and Kimberly.

"Help us you guys"

The piranhatrons held back the rangers. Justin got piranhatrons away from the weal just as Elgar use a wipe around Justin neck and pulled him away from the weal. Adam got Lerigot to his wife and child telling them he'll be back shortly. Rygog got to the weal and started to lower it again.

"HELP"

"Kim"

"Into the fire" Rygog said laugh as he continue to lower them into the fire as the rangers tried to get closer to save their friends.

"Too late rangers now there becoming his spawns of evil"

Fire came up with a boom and Kimberly and Jason were seen with red in their eyes. Kimberly broke her chains with a jump off of circle of fire Kimberly went after Katherine. Knowing that it was Katherine to blame for all of her pain and the reason why Tommy left her in the first place.

Kimberly kicked and punch Katherine to the ground really going after her grabbing the wipe from Elgar Kimberly used some belly dance movement to strangle Katherine. Tommy got over to Kimberly and Katherine, turning Kimberly around to face him and taking off his helmet to see that it was him.

"Kimberly No, No its me Kim Tommy" Tommy could see that he was getting to Kimberly and the spell was slowly coming undone "Look at me Kim, Look at me it's me Tommy" before Katherine open her big mouth "That's right Kim were your friends" and the spell that was slowly being broken was back a full force and all of Kim rage was back on Katherine.

"Friend ha I don't have any friends" Tommy was in shock at the words unknowing that Jason was behind him wanting a fight. Jason pulled back Tommy making him drop his helmet on to the ground Jason quickly punches Tommy in the stomach.

"Oh yea sweetie Pink is so out you slut" before kicking Kat in the stomach again before attacking some more. Justin ran over to Kimberly as throw Katherine into Jason. Tommy got over to Kim at the same time only Justin Power Down Kimberly looked down at the child.

"Kim it's me Justin your cousin" a white light appear before Kimberly raveling an unknown woman to the others but not to Kimberly and Justin. "Kay lee" Kimberly whispers as the red in her eyes disappeared and tears came down her face. Kim reaches out to touch her big sister it was close to a year since she last touched her and 4 months since seeing her in the hospital room when the twins were being born.

"I here Kim and I will always be with you no matter what"

When Kim's hand reaches Kay lee's arms Kim's hand pass throw it and she falls to the ground with Tommy behind her holding her close to him as the tears falls down her face. With that Kay lee disappear in thin air.

Elgar got his wipe back and now had it wrapped around Justin neck again a throw him over the lava pit and was hanging from the edge of it.

"Help I'm slipping"

Kimberly and Tommy ran over to Justin in hopes of saving him. Kim lay on her stomach close to the edge where Justin was with Tommy arms around waist to hold her in place as she tried to save Justin. Kim was half way over the edge when Justin lost his grip.

"JUSTIN" Kimberly and Tommy yelled and the others stopped what they were doing all think no. Tommy pulled Kim up gently and unknowingly touching Kim's breast. Being so full of milk Kim groan in pain as some of the milk came out. Thankfully Lergot's Wife had some magic was able to give Kim some breast pads with 10x the adsorbent then the ones she had. Justin lost his grip on the wall of the volcano and was falling into the volcano screaming.

"NO" Kimberly yelled as Tommy pulled her back up.

Tommy just held Kimberly close to him when a bright light appear and fade a bit to see Justin looking up at woman. She held out her hand and a bright light appeared around him Morphing Justin back into Power Ranger uniform and disappeared too.

Suddenly with a blast of fire Justin, Tommy, and Kimberly were push back from the blast near the others Rangers. Katherine picks up Tommy's helmet and handed it back to him.

"I think you're going to need this" Katherine said to Tommy as he stilled looking at Kimberly "I'll get the Liarians out of here" Kim said

"Back to action" As Tommy put back on his helmet and the rangers started to fight again as Lergot freed Jason from the spell. As Kimberly was getting the Liarians out of the temple she was attack by Piranhatrons as Kimberly fought some of them off Jason took care of the rest of them from. Kimberly glared at him before finished getting Liarians out with Jason fallowing behind her. With the Power Rangers fighting Maligore and Divatox cheering for her new husband to win the fight ageist the Power Rangers with their new powers and Zords.

Kimberly, Jason, Lergot and his family found Bulk and Skull along the way out of the jungle to see the Rangers defected Maligore wonder if they needed a lift which they all accept and went home. When they got back to Angel Grove Kimberly quickly asked if the Blue Turbo Ranger take her back to the Kwan's house where she was staying. When Kimberly arrived at the Kwan's place she found her twins opening up her shirt Kimberly started to feed the twins.

_At the Tournament _

It was after the first round when the announcer as the lights on the stage went dark.

"To give all are fighters equal breaks the sponsors have decide to take you back in time in a country far, far away whose dance is seductive. It is my great pleasure to introduce you to the one and only the Wounded Crane"

Suddenly the lights were back on and their stand a woman with two shiny purple big wings covering herself from view as the music started the women did as well moving the wings slowly and gently until they shown herself completely. Tommy lost his breath when he so her in a purple skirt and top with violet gems on it and violet bans on her arms with a purple vale covering her face from view. Her skin was white and she had waist long brown hair with curls at the end of them but on her belly she had a piercing a navel piercing with a falcon. As she dance Tommy didn't take his eyes off of her not even for a moment to talk with his friends. As the song ended so did the dance, when the song was over with and everyone clapping Tommy snap out the trances that he was in?

"Hey Tommy are you okay"

Tommy looked to where the voice had come from to see that it was Jason

"Yeah why that was amazing alright" Tommy said trying to understand what happen. It was Adam that spoke up next was when Tommy understood what and why his friends were concern for him.

"Well Tommy we tried to talk to you during the dance and we couldn't you were so stuck on her that you didn't even heard us and we were at the point of yelling too" Tommy look at Jason and Adam and then at the stage too see the dancer was gone from it. It was then he notices that he had a big problem on his hands because of the dance Tommy was turned on from it. He quickly excuses himself to take care of the problem at hand.

Round after round after every end of 1 section of fighting the Wounded Crane came up and dance more and every time she dance Tommy would not take his eyes off of her and did he have to take care of his problem too. It was the finally round of it when the last dance would happen but this time it was different the Wounded Crane was holding a sword.

Tommy wonder to himself what she was going to do with the sword as the music started so did the dance and everyone so her dancing with the sword. Tommy thought that the other dances where hot and sexual but this cut the cake. This was the final round of where Tommy couldn't take care of himself he knew that he would hold on until he got to his house to deal with this big problem. As the dance ended the Wounded Crane had decide to exist out near them. Tommy quickly got on the stage.

"Ah Here let me help you" Tommy said as he took the sword from her hand and passed it to Adam who held it by the handle and looking at it testing it to see that it was real metal. Tommy just glared at what Adam was doing and then turned to the Wounded Crane who was looking confuse at what was happening and with shock at what he was doing. Tommy just smiled and held open the straps for her to go through. As Tommy got down on the floor when the Wounded Crane fell from the stage thankfully Tommy quickly catches her with his arms holding her bridal style. Both of them were looking into each other eyes not able to break the connection.

"Hey are you okay" Tommy asked the girl in his arms who now was blushing at him.

"Yes thank you monsieur" The Wounded Crane said with a light French accent as Tommy let her down "Ah no problem" Tommy said as she walked off and taking her sword from Adam. The Wounded Crane turned and walked away. Tommy, Adam and Jason got up in the ring to fight the last match in hopes to win for Angel Grove Orphanage and for Justin. Kimberly watch as Adam, Jason, and Tommy fight knowing that they would win, but still it hurt herself to admit it but she had been dealing with a bit of Postpartum depression as well. Kimberly got one of her posters and signed it to Tommy. Kim watched as Tommy went out on his contender with powerful strong kicks. Kimberly could feel the tears in her eyes as she remembers the times with Tommy.

When the fight was over Adam, Jason, and Tommy had won. The Wounded Crane was standing next to the sponsors clapping holding the rollup poster for Tommy as she watch Tommy and Katherine together Kim felt her heart break even more. When Tommy appeared in front of her smiling and shaking hands with her she handed over the sign poster.

"Here this is for you" Kim said as she turn to leave the ring as Tommy open the poster to see that it was a sign poster with an amazing picture of her on it when Tommy looked up to see the Wounded Crane again she was gone. While Tommy felt amazing that he and Adam and Jason saved the orphanage and to see such amazing show done by the Wounded Crane but when he looked up from the poster she was gone. Tommy handed the poster to Rocky telling him to put it in his bag for him as Rocky was putting the poster away Tommy placed Justin on his shoulders with Justin holding the trophy in his hands.

_Outside in the parking lot_

As the group walked out they were surprise to see Kimberly waiting by her car. Her outfit was different too Kim was wearing long plain purple top and blue jeans pants and black high heels.

"Kim, they won the orphanage well not be closing down now" Justin said as he ran to hug his cousin around the waist. Kim smiled at Justin hugging him back "I can't wait to hear all about it Justin come on it's close to your bedtime" Kimberly said walking Justin over to the other side of the car opening it for him to get into it.

"Yeah Kim you should have seen the whore dancing to a style called belly dancing" Katherine said putting her arm around Tommy.

Kimberly looked up at Katherine who was wearing a pink dress that ended mid thy "The only whore I see around here Katherine is you and don't go bad mouthing stuff you know nothing about" Kimberly said getting into her car and driving away from everyone.

_Hours later at the Kwan's house_

Kimberly was sitting out on swing of the Kwan's porch when a black ford truck pulled up the drive way of the Kwan's house. The door open and out came Tommy standing in a red fitted t-shirt and blue jeans with tennis. Tommy looked at Kimberly seeing she change her outfit into purple satin nightgown with a dark purple robe and slippers. Kimberly hair was down blown gently in the wind making her look an angel in disguise.

Kimberly keeps sitting on the swing knowing it was pointless to run from him when they both have something to say. Kimberly want an agreement that they would stay out of each other lives and not see each other or ask about the other person, but with Justin's father being gone from his life they would act like divorce parents when it comes to him.

Tommy looked at Kimberly before sitting down on the swing next to her. Kim moved far away from Tommy on the swing. "Let's have an agreement. That we would stay out of each other lives and not see one and other or ask about the other person, but when it comes to Justin we're divorce parents. Agree, Agreed. Will Tommy it was nice talking with you but I need to get some sleep" Kimberly said leaving no room for a fight standing up to go inside Tommy cough Kim's hand seeing the difference between them Kimberly's hands were small and gentle while his are big and strong.

"No Kim I don't agree why do we have to do things your way huh why not my way" Tommy ask her standing to walk closer to her until her back was in Tommy's front side.

Kimberly turned to look at him with tears in her eyes "You know why Tommy and it's for the best" Kimberly said breaking her hand from Tommy's grasp and quickly running into the house and closing the door behind her. Tommy stand out on the porch for a while thinking it was something he did something wrong slowly he walked off the porch and got into his truck looking up he see Kimberly with tears in her eyes looking out the window not noticing that she was being watch. Tommy gets in his truck and drives away leaving his heart behind with Kim and unknowing taking her heart with him and leaving his with her.

**That my dear ones is the end of Chapter 4. I am so evil I know but it has to be this way for now the next chapter is going to take place in Turbo. Then well be Time skip in a few places until we get to Dino Thunder. In the Coming Chapters Life with Twins, Conner and Kimberly in New York. Tommy is going to be taking a back seat to this after Turbo okay but he will pop up a few times before we see him in Dino Thunder okay so that the plan for the 1 maybe 2 chapters to come. Please Review and Tell me what you think. Not the normal 11 pages.**


	5. Chapter 5

**When Love Returns Chapter 5 I don't own Power Rangers they are own by Haim Saban. The only characters I own are the unknown ones (Thomas, Kay Lee, Christine, Breana, and Bruce) I'm ALIVE!**

_5:00 am Kwan's house Angel Grove day after the battle with Divatox (Turbo episode 1)_

Kimberly had just finish packing up her and the twin's things before leaving to go back to New York, As Kimberly looked around the room she was staying in. It was yellow and one that she and Trini had many sleep overs in together. Kim heard a beep beep from the watch that she sometime worn now days.

"Yeah Zordon"

"_My crane please report to the Power Chamber"_

" Be there soon Zordon, let me get the twin's" Kimberly said over the commutator as she grab the stroller with the twins inside and the diaper bag over her shoulder before pressing the teleported in a flash of white Kimberly and the twins left the room.

_At The command chamber_

Kimberly appeared in the chamber with the twins. She looked around to see everything had change. It was bigger than before and brighter too. It also has the past uniforms in glass cases on display.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! Kimberly it's so good to see you again" Alpha said as he walked over to them and giving Kimberly a hug.

"Hello Pink Ranger it's good to see you again" Zordon said with a fatherly smile on his face.

"Alpha, Zordon I missed you so much. I want you to meet Thomas James Oliver Hart and Kay lee Irene Oliver Hart" Kimberly said as she presented the twins to them with a smile on her face as she picked the up the twins to hold them on her hips kissing both of their heads.

Zordon smiled at Kimberly and Tommy's twins seeing their parents in them already with their look. Kimberly had come a long way with since becoming a Ranger. Kimberly's relationship with her own father started to break at the begin to truly fall apart around the time of becoming a Ranger and end after leaving the Power Rangers, around the time the death of his oldest daughter. Zordon also had started to see Kimberly as his own daughter during this time as well and now he couldn't be more proud of her.

Zordon also knew it was time to say goodbye and this time for good knowing that this is the last time he would see the girl that had become like a daughter to him.

"My dear Pink Ranger Kimberly it's time we say goodbye" Zordon said with his normal face. Kimberly looked at Zordon trying understanding what he means.

"Zordon I don't understand. What do you mean goodbye"

"Me and Alpha are heading home to Eltar there is a wormhole that would take us home and with Lerigot I would have my freedom, but do not worry I'll be sending someone else name Dimitria to take my place as the Ranger's Mentor" Zordon explain to Kimberly as she held the twins close to her. With tears in her eyes kissing the twins foreheads knowing it would be the last time she will ever see Zordon again.

"All I ask is that Dimitria be like a mom for Justin" Kimberly asked after a moment knowing that Zordon would have orders for Dimitria or a request that Conner, the twins and hers bio signers will stay hidden from evil. Zordon nodded at Kimberly's request before teleporting all three of them back to the Kwan's house so they could leave Angel Grove and head home.

After saying goodbye to Justin and as Kim got on the plane with the twins she looked toward the mountain where Zordon and Alpha were for one last time. Kimberly carried Thomas and Kay lee inside sitting down in their seat. When the crew where ready the plane took off heading toward New York.

_Turbo episode 6_

Kim watched as Justin drives his car on the track of the soapbox derby. Kimberly had to take Conner to Reefside so he could spend some time with his brother Eric since they have not seen each other in close to a year. Kim also knew that they had some time before they had to meet up with Breanna and Bruce so they decide to meet up with Justin at the soapbox derby and see if he wanted to go on a picnic with them.

Kimberly and Conner watched as another racer hit Justin's car True Blue making Justin crashed into a hay bale wrecking his car in the process.

"Justin!" both Kimberly and Conner yelled and ran over to him. Kimberly was not happy to see Katherine and Adam there at all. The letters still hurt a lot and Kim had no desire to see them at all again but since Justin was a power rangers Kim knew it was bound to happen a lot. Until Tommy, Katherine, Adam and Tanya retired as Rangers that is.

"Justin are you sure you're okay" Kimberly asked as she knelt down before him and checking him over to make sure. Justin smiled at Kim knowing that she was in mother mode now and there was no stopping her at all.

"Yeah I'm sure but my racer isn't"

"As long as you're okay then don't worry about it, True Blue can be rebuild but this time it will be better than ever" Kimberly said with a smile on her face hugging her cousin close to her side with Conner on the other side who was holding a soccer ball in his arms when a boy around Justin age came up to them.

"Hey Stewart looks like I won't be seeing you in the race tomorrow" The boy said wearing a racer jacket and scarf.

"Why did you do that Warren it's only a practice run" Justin asked.

"Every race counts, now it looks like I won't be seeing you in the derby tomorrow your racer is history" the boy said. Conner looked around to see the mean machine parked close by and he got an idea. Conner starts to hit the ball with his knees while planning his chip- shot. Even though he'll get in trouble with Aunt Kimberly it would be worth it knowing that Warren would be put in his place. When Conner felt that it was time to unleash it he moved away from his aunt and cousin kicking the ball high into the air doing a bit of a flip hitting the car and only to have it come back and hitting one of the people behind them.

"Ow my nose" Katherine cried as blood came out of it. Katherine covers her nose with her hands. Adam caught the soccer ball with his hands looks surprise at Conner. Kimberly looked shocked and worried at what just happen. Sometimes Conner's power would come out when he was playing soccer. Normally she was okay with it, but now right in front of Adam and Katherine it was not okay at all. Kimberly still wanted no one else to know about Conner being a future Ranger.

Kimberly quickly grabbed Conner's ball from Adam, taking Conner by the arm and turning him to face her.

"Conner why did you do that, you know that revenge is either the answer at all, nor is paybacks either" Kimberly said in a firm voice, while looking right in the eye with Conner and he looked thinking of a way to explain why he did it.

"Mais tante Kimberly il a triche sur la course et il aurait pu nuire a Justin. Je ne essayais de la voiture, je voulais pas blesser I'autre personne, il juste sorte de se produire. (But Aunt Kimberly he cheated on the race and he could have badly hurt Justin. I was only trying to hit the car I didn't mean to hurt the other person it just kind of happened.)" Conner explains in French which he has been learning from his grandpa Pierre since his parent's death.

"Votre francais est tres bon, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous etes hors de mister crochet. Votre terre bien venir après votre temps avec votre frere comprise. (Your French is very good but that doesn't mean you're off the hook mister. Your grounding will comes after your time with your brother understood.) Kimberly said with a smile before turning to Justin "Looks like the picnic I wanted to do is not going to be happening now. Since Conner is in trouble and you need to fix your racer, come on let's get your things and go alright" Kimberly said as she rounded up the boys and help getting Justin with True blue into her car, then driving Justin to the place where Justin wanted to work his racer.

When Kimberly, Conner and Justin arrived at Angel Grove Racing Technologies Justin got out of the car first as Kimberly opened the trunk of the car so they could get all the pieces out, but when Kimberly smelt a smell that made her feel sick, but knowing that she had to do it for Justin. Conner and Justin were already with the parts of the racer when Kimberly grabs the picnic basket from the back seat of the car she walked inside. As Kimberly walked into the grange of part of it she saw Justin and Conner talking with Tommy.

Kim knew Conner and Justin would not say anything about the twins she just didn't want to see Tommy again especially when she had been doing with will with the depression. Tommy looked up to see Kimberly wearing a purple tank top and blue jeans and tennis on.

"Hey Kim" Tommy said looking at her seeing her holding a picnic basket.

Kimberly nodded to him and they both turned to Justin knowing he was upset about something.

"Ah Kat told me what happen and you shouldn't let Warren get to you" Tommy said kneeling down beside the part of Justin's racer as Justin walked over to the tool box.

"Yeah well… it's just… I mean sometimes I was just like the other kids …. Sometimes I wish I wasn't so smart"

Kimberly and Tommy were shock to hear that from Justin. "Are you kidding me… I mean you should be proud of your Intelligence it's really a special gift" Tommy said looking Justin right in the eye. Kimberly kneeled down on the other side of Justin facing Tommy but looking right at Justin.

"You think so"

"Yeah we all think it's cool that you got so much brain power"

Kimberly wraps her arms around Justin pulling him close to her and turning him to face her to make him look her in the eye. "If you must know Justin, I think egg head men are hot because they don't have the hero complex as some others" Kimberly told Justin and Tommy before standing and showing the basket to Justin. "Since the picnic is a no go you can have the food okay to help with that brain power okay" Kim said handing the basket over to Justin. Justin looked back a forth between Tommy and Kimberly trying to think of a way to answer both of them.

"You do"

"Truly and listen we know your trying to fit in but being smart is a part of you that makes you special from everyone else" Tommy turned his head to the side " Would you really want to give that up?" Tommy asked.

"No I guess not… Thanks Tommy Kim, now if you guys don't mind I've got a lot of work to do and Kim thanks for the meals"

"Alright here you go buddy" Tommy said handing Justin a wheel and Kim placing the basket on a clear work place.

"Your welcome Justin, common Conner we need to go" Kim said as she walked out of the building with Conner following her to the car and on their way to Reefside.

_The Next Day_

Kimberly was waiting at the derby track for Justin, his racer, and the others to come for the race. Kimberly was drinking a strawberry smoothie with a recess peanut butter cup smoothie waiting for Justin when they arrived. Justin smiled at his cousin and ran over to her.

"Kim" Justin said to his older cousin. Kimberly smiled down at him before handing him the smoothie.

"I made your favorite" Kim told Justin when a loud explosions happen with that loud explosion can a very large marshmallow. "Porto" Justin said. Kimberly turned to see the others coming their way.

"Porto is distorting the city we need to go" Tommy said.

"Please be careful and I'll go and talk with Lieutenant Stone about stalling the race okay" Kimberly said to Justin before running off to find Lieutenant Stone. While the Rangers were fighting with Porto, Kimberly was too late to stall the race and the races had begun. That when the mean machine caught fire in the back making the car go faster. After the battle the Rangers came back to see if Justin could race or not.

When they arrive at the scene they saw Kimberly and Lieutenant Stone talking.

"Warren's car is out of control"

Justin looked up at Lieutenant before putting on his helmet and running off to his racer to help Warren.

"Justin NO!" Kimberly yelled to her cousin as she and the others watch at what Justin was going to do. Kimberly put her hand over her mouth scared for Justin. Tommy wraps his arm around Kimberly as if trying to comfort her and if he needs to hold her back.

Justin mange to stop Warren car, Justin got out of his racer and took off his helmet to make sure that Warren was okay and Warren was okay he was perfectly fine as was his racer.

_A while later._

"Looks like we can finally start the races" Lieutenant Stone said as Kimberly, Justin, Tommy, Tanya, Adam and Katherine followed him to were the starting line was. Warren and Justin finally made peace with each other and had agree to work on their racers together some time.

Bulk and Skull tired again for someone to notice who they are and not monkeys. Everyone laugh at what happened.

_Episode 8_

Kimberly arrives at Angel Grove Racing Technologies to pick up Justin for his birthday lunch with her, the twins and Conner at his house. The Taylor's were watching the twins and Conner while she got Justin. When Kimberly pulled up to drive way she notices a monster in the way with Justin on a bike. Kim stops the car and got out of the car.

Justin notice Kim getting out of the car and so did the monster when Kimberly was away from the car the monster rode around her in circles pushing her to the ground. Then the monster cast a spell on the bike that Justin was on and they both speed away.

"JUSTIN!"

_Inside the garage_

Tommy heard Justin's name being called out from in the garage, deciding to check it out he opened the door only to see Kimberly wearing a purple sundress and white wedges on the ground. Tommy ran over to Kimberly to help her off the ground "Kimberly what happen here" Tommy asked as he check to see if she was okay.

Kimberly closes her eyes and shock her heard "I saw a monster, Justin was on a bike then the monster cast a spell on the bike, and they took off… Tommy it happened all too fast" Kimberly said before looking at Tommy in the eyes "I think I heard Justin saying it was counting down…. I can't be sure…. Oh god Tommy what if Justin gets hurt" the last part Kimberly said with tears in her eyes. Tommy held Kimberly close to his chest and rubs her back.

"Don't worry Kimberly, I'll save Justin I promise you" Tommy said as he pulled away before taking out his key and saying Shift in to Turbo becoming the red Turbo Ranger then going off after Justin and the monster.

Over the communicators Tommy inform the others of what happen. Tanya, Katherine, and Adam went after Justin while Tommy went after the monster. Tommy in his Zord to rescue his friend by pulling Justin off of the bike just before the bomb went off. After dealing with Big Burpa the Rangers return to garage.

Kimberly was waiting outside with her eyes were red with tears. When Kimberly saw Justin safe she let out a sigh of relief knowing that Tommy kept his promise to her…this time.

Justin saw the tears in his cousin eyes knowing she must have been scared for him or maybe it had something to with the twins.

"Kim are you okay?"

"Yeah, Justin…It's just hormones that all no need to worry okay" Kim said quickly before the others any ideas about what going on with her. Kim pulled Justin into a hug before looking him straight in the eye with her mother look saying if you ever do that again your grounded for a month with no Power Rangers missions either.

"Kim and Guys I have learn my lesson. I'll never take anything from a stranger again and really Kim, if I'm grounded No Ranger missions at all?" Justin told/asked his older friends and cousin. The Rangers looked at Kim in surprise at her decision on the matter of grounding.

Katherine turned to the former pink ranger and was going to speck before Tommy cut her off. "I agree with Kimberly, Justin what you did was not okay at all and you could have been hurt or worse. Plus you'll be spending the grounding at my house with my parents and me if that's fine with you Kimberly" Tommy said in the leader voice. Katherine, Tanya, and Adam looked back and forth between the two teens whom were in agreement.

"That would be great Tommy and Justin why would you do something like that" Kimberly said before looking at the boy in her arms. Justin look at Kimberly and Tommy "Seriously I thought you guys forgot my birthday" Justin explain to them.

Kimberly looked at Justin with wide eyes to hear that Justin would think that way about her.

"Justin I would never forget your birthday sweetheart in fact I was coming here to see if you wanted to have a birthday lunch with me" Kimberly said.

"Hey Justin why don't look inside" Tommy said as Justin opened the door to the garage and found a surprise party inside waiting for him.

"Man you guys knew it was my birthday all along"

"Of course well never forget a special day like this"

"I'm sorry I didn't think you guys cared"

Tommy, Kimberly, Tanya, Adam, and Katherine looked at Justin with smiles on their faces. Even the monkeys gave a present to Justin and it was a banana. Justin looked around the room checking if his dad was here or not.

"Hey isn't there a present we forgot about"

"Oh yeah but this one is a little too big to wrap" Katherine said as Doug Stewart came down the stairs.

"Dad..."Justin asked seeing if it was his father before running over to him when it was his father to hug him "Oh man this is the best birthday ever, I didn't think I'd see you today" Justin said.

"I wouldn't missed your birthday for the world"

"Dad" Justin said as he hugged his father again "I should've know you come"

"Justin" a voice called out to him making him turned to his mom standing there in a glow of blue. It had been a few months since he became the Blue Turbo Ranger and the first battle ageist DIvatox he was shocked to see his mother standing there.

"Mom" Justin asked as his father let him down looking at his wife with his mouth partly open. The other rangers were shock to learn that the woman from a few months ago who saved Justin from the volcano was really Justin's dead mother.

"Mom is that really you" Justin asked. His mother just smiled with tears in her eyes "Yes it is Justin. I remember the day you came into the world all red and screaming, hearing the doctors and nurse saying it was a boy and that you were healthy" His mother said as the tears came down her face. At her words Tommy thought to the day he saw Thomas and Kay lee for the first and only time. 'They're close to being a year old now' Tommy thought to himself as he looked at Kimberly to look at sexist woman in the room right now. He quickly shook his head from the thoughts and turn back to Justin and his mother.

Doug Stewart looked at his wife as if he couldn't believe his eyes at what he was seeing.

"Marion is that really you" he asked still not believe his eyes. Marion nodded "But how… I don't understand how are able to be with us right now"

"Who knows my love, truly who know? I just wanted to tell Justin a happy birthday and to give him this" Marion said before kissing Justin forehead when a blue glow appeared around him for a few seconds and disappeared from view.

"This will always keep you safe understand me Justin" Marion said as she started to fade from view.

"Mom what's going on? And I completely understand." Justin asked. "I need to go sweet heart, but know that I'll always be with you and wherever you go I'll be there" Marion said as she completely faded from view. Justin turned back to his friends and family "Even though today didn't start out great it ended just fine" Justin said as the group started to have some fun.

_Thomas and Kay lee 1__st__ birthday_

As Kimberly decorated the twin's cakes for their first birthday, Kim could hardly believe that it's has been one year since their birth. Kim had decides to have a small parity for the twins with only close friends and family to come. Justin and Uncle Doug would not be able to come, nor Eric Conner's twin brother. Things between the brothers had become worsen lately and maybe in a few years it would be gone. Eric was also extremely rude to her as well. It was at a point were Eric would hit the twins and call them names that was not okay in her book at all. When she told Breanna and Bruce about it trying to reason with them, they told her that it was the truth and Eric had a right to hit them.

Right then and their Kimberly lost it. She called up Grace Weatherly to ask her about if she could decide if she had to meet with up Breanna and Bruce, and let Conner around them at all. Grace told her at the age of 12 is when it would be okay to decide if a child wants to see his aunt and uncle or not. When Kimberly explained the problem to Conner, he said he wants nothing to do with Breanna and Bruce, but he does how ever want to spend time with his Aunt Christine. Christine on the other hand is willing to come to New York to spend time with her nephew.

As Kimberly finished the last touch on the cakes for the twins, Kim knew that when she finishes Nursing School they would be able to go back to California and with the classes she taking in about 3 or 4 years. So by then the twins would be about 4 or 5 give or take a year.

As close friends came to celebrate Thomas and Kay lee birthday, Kimberly could hardly believe that it has been 1 year since their birth because it only feels like yesterday when the twins were born. Kim's depression has gotten better than it was before. As Kimberly placed the twins into their high chairs, the room was decorated with pink, green, white, and red streamers and balloons. Kay lee was dressed in pink and purple dress and Kimberly's mother dressed Thomas in a green and white t shirt and blue jeans. As present were given and food was eaten then it come down to the cakes. Kimberly had made and decorated 3 of them. 1 was for the adults and Conner, and the other 2 was for Kay lee and Thomas so they can have their fun as well.

"Happy be birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Thomas and Kay lee Happy birthday to you and many more" Everyone sang as Conner blow out the candles on the twin's cakes, after taking the candles out of the cakes and Conner putting some frosting on their lips and tasting it. The twins decide they like the cake by sticking their hands into them and eating as the adults and Conner ate their slices of cake, Thomas stop for a second before putting some of his cake on Conner.

"Aunt Kimberly look at what Thomas did" Kimberly laugh at the scene "Go change your shirt Conner and move your seat from the twins okay" Kimberly said as she move closer to her babies as they finished the last of their cakes to wipe their faces off. Today was a good day for Conner, Kimberly, Thomas and Kay lee.

_Episode 11_

Kimberly was in Angel Grove once again, but not as Kimberly Hart no but as the Wounded Crane. In the Belly Dancer world Kimberly decide going as her stage name would be the safest way for Tommy, Katherine, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and future rangers not know her as a belly dancer.

"Hey Kim" a voice said from behind her. Kimberly turned around to see Ashley Hammond a young belly dancer who Kimberly taught a few times when her teacher was sick with the flu. Ashley has amazing talent with belly dancing and has been learning with ease. When it came time for Ashley first show Kim knew that the upcoming Mermaid belly dance would be a great one for Ashley to be in as a back ground dancer with Ashley being yellow and Kim in purple.

"Ashley it's so good to see you how have been" Kimberly asked as she hug her young friend.

"I've have good, I can't believe I'm getting to dance with older belly dancers even though I'm only a beginner one" Ashley said as she hugged Kim back.

"Now remember my name is the Wounded Crane right now not Kim okay" Kimberly said pulling away from Ashley before continuing "I know right, but you should be proud of yourself for getting the chance to dance with us and learn from us too"

Ashley smiled at Kim knowing she was right "I am, it's just hard to believe it".

"That's very understandable, but come on let's go and get ready alright" Kim said as she lead Ashley and herself over the where camera and crew were setting up for the show.

_Ranger battle _

A explosion near by fallowed by sirens came about and the director saying "We need to take cover everyone a Power Ranger battle is happening nearby" with that the director, crew, and belly dancers ran to find a safe place to be at the moment. Kimberly on the other hand wanted to check on Justin before taking cover somewhere, but before she could check on Justin she put on a veil to cover face from the others. When Kimberly got to the battle grounds Adam, Tommy, Tanya and Justin were already defected and trap, that's when the monster spotted her.

"Why hello pretty" the monster said making Kimberly gasp and slowly back up "Who are you?" Kimberly asked with a French accent.

"I am Numbor and numbers are my game" Numbor said which gave Kimberly an idea on how to defect him. Tommy looked behind him to see the Wounded Crane there and Numbor who was about to attack her. "Numbor leave her alone now or when I get out of here I'll make you sorry for every fallowing Divatox" Tommy shouted and struggling to get out of the sand. Numbor paid no mind to the Red Ranger promise and shot a beam at the girl for her to gain a thousand pounds, but the beam had no effect on her at all.

"Huh what wrong with this stupid staff"

"Surprise huh for a belly dancer weight is nothing in fact it more desire for a belly dancer to have more weight" The Wounded Crane said as she did some belly dance movements which made Tommy groan when he saw it.

"Well then how about a little weight loss then" Numbor said before shooting the Wounded Crane again and again no effect.

"Merci monster mathematiques (Thank you mathaitcs monster) I could loses some weight, but I'm quite happy with my body now" The Wounded Crane said as the pink Ranger shot the monster with her gun.

"You can leave now whore" The Pink Ranger said as she continue to fight the monster with Numbor's power having no effect on the pink ranger either, the other ranger standing from their spots to help the Pink Ranger fight when they destroyed Numbor.

The Red Ranger went over to the Wounded Crane to see Divatox sent a torpedo at them. The Red Ranger wrapped his arm around the Wounded Crane waist. "You'll be safer with us miss for the moment" The Red Ranger said before saying with the other Rangers

"We Turbo Megazord Power now" as the Rangers got into their Zords with the Wounded Crane in the Red Rangers Zord with him to make the Turbo Megazord.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord"

"Turbo up"

As Numbor shot a rocket and ducks at the rangers and the wounded crane the blue turbo ranger blasting Numbor and allowing the Pink Ranger to destroyed him.

The Rangers and the wounded crane looked for the bomb and when they founded it the Red Ranger decide that the Wounded Crane should get rid of it "Ah Wounded Crane I believe the honor is yours" The Red Ranger said as he pulled her close to him before getting his gun and standing behind her helping her hit the bomb destroying it.

The pink rangers glared at the belly dancer before them and close by to Tommy.

"I thought I told you to leave you good for nothing whore." The Pink Ranger said as she walked over to the wounded crane and pushing her to the ground making the wounded crane scream "Ahh my cheville (ankle)" the Wounded Crane said holding her ankle. The red ranger glared at the pink ranger before going over the Wounded Crane and picking her up bridle style then going over the pink ranger "I'll be bring the Wounded Crane to the hospital to get her ankle looked at, but I want you pink ranger to go the command center NOW!" the Red Ranger said before walking to his zord placing the Wounded Crane inside and driving off. Katherine went to the command center while Tanya, Adam and Justin went about their day.

_With the Wounded Crane and the red ranger_

After the trip to the hospital to look at the Wounded Crane' s ankle to discover that it was a minor sprain that would heal within a few days as long as she rest, ice, compression, and elevation (RICE). When the two arrived at the beach site where they were filming the Mermaid belly dance, the red ranger helped the Wounded Crane out of the zord "Merci Ranger rouge(Thank you Red Ranger)" the Wounded Crane said in complete French.

"Anytime, Anytime, but please stay safe and out of Ranger battles even though you were the hero this time and also I want to say I'm so sorry about what the Pink Ranger said to you it was wrong and out of line" the Red Ranger was going continue if the Wounded Crane didn't her finger on the mouth part of his helmet.

"She jealous but let me tell you one thing about me. I was in love with this one man, but he broke my heart by leaving me for another woman and I'm not ready to try again, so tell her that Belly dancers are not whores" the Wounded Crane said before walking away toward the crew. The Red Ranger smiled at the Wounded Crane before leaving to deal with the Pink Ranger giving her two weeks off and no ranger mission.

_Episode 12_

Kimberly walked in to Angel Grove youth center gym and juice bar looking for Tommy. When she founded him he was deep into his work out with the punching bags. Kimberly walked in front of him "Please tell me you have other dress clothes in your gym bag" Kim said looking at Tommy in the face.

Tommy looked from what he was doing when he heard Kim's voice as if his imagination was playing with him, but there she was standing in a purple dress long sleeve top and black skirt with tan tights and black heels.

"And why would I need them right now" Tommy asked not stopping what he was doing. Kimberly gave a dull look to Tommy "To meet with the school" Kimberly said

"Why do we need to meet with the school Kim" Tommy asked. Kimberly gave a look of shock to Tommy "Didn't Justin tell you he's being bully by Reggie" Kimberly said.

Tommy stopped what he was doing to look at Kim straight in the eye "What do you mean Justin being bully Kim" Tommy asked loudly making Adam and Tanya stop what they were doing to see Kim and Tommy talking about Justin.

"Tommy, Justin has been getting bullied for a while now. I told Justin to tell you about so you could talk to the teachers" Kimberly explained to him as he got his towel to wipe off some of the sweat on him.

"Kim this is the first time I'm hearing about it, had I known about this I would have done just and maybe even more" Tommy said looking at Kim when alarmed went off.

"Alright everyone stay calm and evuwait to the parking lot while I check out the building" Lieutenant Stone said when the alarm stopped everyone looked around in confusion.

"Well that strange"

"Would you minded watching these 2 while I go and check out what's going on" Lieutenant Stone asked

"Sure no problem" Tanya said as he walked off to find out what was going on.

Kimberly turned to Adam and Tanya "Tommy and I need to go to the school and talk about these bullies with the teachers and so Justin can pack some clothes for a month so he can stay with Tommy" Kimberly said

Tommy quickly looked at Kimberly "Since school doesn't end for a while why don't we get a drink and talk what the plan is and who the bullies are and what they have been doing to him" Tommy said standing up taking of his punching gloves.

Kimberly look at him trying to figure out what he was plaining to do "Fine" She said before walking over to the bar with Tommy, Adam and Tanya fallowing her lead with the monkeys.

As the monkeys got their drinks and handed Adam, his and Tanya drink's.

"Thanks"

"Well sometimes it's erey about how human they are" Adam said

"Yeah it's like their trying to tell us something" Tommy said

"I think I know what they are looking for" Tanya said taking money out of her pocket and handing it over to them.

"Here you go guys Lieutenant Stone taught you well keep the change" Tanya said before everyone was laughing.

"So Kim how have you been" Adam asked the girl in purple.

"Huh oh fine I guess" Kimberly said think about why Justin didn't say anything to Tommy. Tommy looked at Kim "Ya know we chick out the gymnastic for the Olympus and you weren't there at all and we were wondering why was that?" Tommy asked.

Kim looked shocked at what Tommy just asked "Ah well Ah my sister Kay lee was killed in a car accident and I got custody over Conner and it wasn't in his best interested for me to be traveling and constely training, but also for me as well I just lost my big sister I was dealing with grief at the same time and becoming a guardian over my 10 year old nephew" Kimberly explain to them leading over the countertop with her hand to her forehead taking deep breaths trying to get emotions under control.

Adam, Tanya and Tommy were in shock at what Kim just said. Tommy reach over to touch Kim on the back in a confer way "Don't touch me Tommy…. just don't I need to be alone right know okay" Kimberly said before standing up and walking away from them to go outside nearly walking into Lieutenant Stone.

"Well I couldn't find anything wrong" Adam, Tanya and Tommy stopped what they were doing to look at the him before thinking to themselves.

"So you think its false alarm"

"Yeah but you have to treat every alarm like's it the real thing" Lieutenant Stone said as alarm went off making Lieutenant Stone looked around to see if seeing anything that was important only to have the monkeys splash water on him.

"I wish they didn't take so literally" Lieutenant Stone said as Tommy held up his towel for him to use.

"Man I'm getting a wearied feeling about all these alarms" Tommy said to his team mates as Kimberly walked over to were Tommy, Adam and Tanya sat. Kim nodded her head at them and sat down.

"Divatox but doesn't seem like her style"

"She doesn't have any style"

"We better go check this out and Kim you need to come with us okay" Tommy said as he put his hands on her pushing her toward a back corner out of view and teleported out of the building.

_Command center_

When Kat and Justin teleported in to the command center they were shocked to see Kimberly there as well.

"Uh oh" Justin said seeing his cousin and knowing he was in trouble because he didn't tell Tommy was happening at school when she told him to.

"Justin Matthew Stewart" Kimberly said as everyone looked at Justin realizing his middle name is Matthew

"Hey Kim how you been? You look really pretty today" Justin said nervously guessing on how much trouble he was in and it was a lot of trouble.

"What were you thinking by not telling Tommy what was going on and don't bother talking your way out of this one you're grounded for 1 month and that's finale. No Rangers mission at all during this one or sweets at all. Tommy will be taking you to school and dropping you off and after school he will pick you up. Do I make myself clear" Kimberly said in a motherly tone.

Justin looked up at Kim with wide eyes "Crystal" he said.

Just before Kat and Justin arrived at the command center Kimberly and Tommy talked about Justin grounding and pushament for not telling them during this Tommy talked with his parents to see if Justin could stay with them for a while and after his parents heard what happen they were okay with Justin staying with them for a month.

"I'm afraid that grounding Justin might come after this mission guys" Adam said looking at the computers Kimberly and the other Rangers turn to see that all alarms were going off.

"It's going to take all the active Rangers to stop Divatox so Justin grounding will start after the finale battle with Divatox" Kat said

Kimberly glared at Kat "No his grounding will start after this mission and that's none of yours concerns Katherine" Kimberly said ready for the right moment to punch her in the face and smash her face in to the computers.

Tommy looked at both of them "Kathrine I'm on Kim's side with this and lets start this mission now and find the deterred to stop it" Tommy said

"Right" Adam, Justin, Katherine, and Tanya said.

"Justin I'll start packing okay" Kim said

"Thanks Kim" Justin said as they teleported out.

_At Justin's house_

Kimberly had just finish packing for Justin's stay with the Oliver's during his grounding as Kimberly carried Justin suit case out to her car she was shock to see Tommy standing there waiting for her.

Taking the case from her and placing it inside of his black truck "Justin said he'll meet us by the park" Tommy said as he held open his truck door for her to go through to into the truck.

It was a silent drive to the park. Kim sat the far away from Tommy as she could. When they arrived at the park Tommy and Kimberly started to walk where Justin said he would meet them and were shock to discover that he was no wear to be found.

"JUSTIN" Kimberly yelled out to find him as they search for Justin. Something caught Tommy eye a person. When he stopped to look who he saw was Junior and Reggie searching the bushes for something.

"Hey Kim take a look at this" Tommy said pulling her over to show her what he had found "Justin must be around here some" Kimberly stopped mid sentience and pointed at a tree one that Justin was hiding in.

Tommy and Kim have to act quickly before Reggie and Junior spot Justin in the tree.

"Hey" Tommy said making Reggie and Junior look at him and Kimberly

"What do you want Oliver" Reggie asked

"Reg look who it is Kimberly Hart and man I won't mind if I tap that" Junior said looking Kim up and down multiple times making Kim feel gross out right then and there.

Tommy move closer to Kim if need be that they have to fight then he would be close as possible to Kim at that moment.

"Man she is sexy and hey do you know where Stewart is by any chance I need to teach him a lesion" Reggie said

That made Kim mad at him "We'll here the thing I can't stand men who don't treat people with respect and men who pick on little kids or feel the need to harsh them at all plus you two so not my type at all" Kim said

Reggie and Junior looked at each other knowing they won't stand a chance agenst Tommy 5th degree black belt but Kimberly on the other hand they could stand.

"Let's do this" Junior said putting up his arms and going at Kim with them. Kimberly blocks the punches from Junior before Junior hit Kim in the stomach making fall to the ground. Reggie went after Tommy with punches and kicks as well but for Tommy defecting Reggie was easy and as well as with Junior. Both Junior and Reggie ran away from the scene.

Justin started to climb down from the tree and Tommy went over to Kimberly who was holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. "Kim are you okay" Justin asked his cousin

"Yeah I'm fine sweetie don't about it" Kim said trying to stand up "You're not fine Kim common let's take you to my house to get check out alright" Tommy said picking Kimberly up bridle style walking away with Justin fallowing them to Tommy truck and driving off to his house.

_At Tommy's House_

Kimberly and Tommy were in his down stairs basement which is manly Tommy's area. Justin was setting up in a guest room down the hall from them for where he would be staying. Kimberly was in Tommy's bathroom checking out her belly button ring making sure it was okay or not that's when Tommy open the door to the bathroom after what was taking Kimberly so long and was shock to see her belly button pierced wearing a purple gem inside of it.

Kimberly looked up into the mirror surprised to see Tommy staring at her in shock, and quickly she covered her belly from view.

"Tommy what are you doing? Haven't you ever heard to knock before you enter a bathroom? who knows what a person is doing inside of it," Kimberly said, blushing that Tommy saw her belly button ring.

Without a word Tommy walked directly over to her and turned her around to face him before picking her up and sitting her on the counter top, so he could quickly pull up her shirt back up to view her belly button ring again, before she could object. His stare fixated on it for a tense few moments before he tore his eyes away from it and looked up to meet her emotional brown eyes with his own.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered in a soft sweet tone that echoed with emotions from long ago. There was a silent pause between them as old feelings started to awaken within both of them.

"Just how long have you had a belly button ring and why haven't I seen it before?" Tommy asked in a confused yet slightly amused tone of voice.

He looked back down to the object in question, studying it not only with his his eyes but with the pad of his thumb as well. The sudden warmth and sensation of his touch on the sensitive skin of her stomach causing her gasp sharply. An almost forgotten hunger started to slowly creep through her causing the room to suddenly feel too warm.

"About a year before I meet you," she answered in a breathy stammer, before continuing on to say, "Before you ask no one knows about my belly button ring expect for Trini, Aisha, my mom and my sister Kay lee. The reason why you never saw it was because after the first battle I learned to never wear it during my time as a ranger. So when I retired I put it back in, and man does it feel good to have it in after all that time!" Kimberly explained in a rather soft and husky tone, the one that always drove him crazy.

Tommy looked back up and straight into her eyes seeing the heat and desire they held any control he had completely vanished. He suddenly reaches out with both of his hands and cups her face and kisses her hard, as all of the pent up passion he ever felt for her spilled into the kiss and his actions. The force of which pushed Kim back along the counter top and up against the mirror as he pressed himself against the edge of the counter top as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Soon Tommy started to deepen the kiss as his tongue demanded entrance into Kim's mouth, which she quickly granted him, being just as hungry for him as he was for her. As the spark of everything they once shared blazed forth and consumed them, Tommy started to move his hands up and down Kim's body over and over as she did the same with his. Both reacquainting themselves with long lost territory. Kimberly pushed Tommy away, breaking the kiss so she could breathe, but that didn't stop him at all instead it moved him to her neck which she quickly gave him access to as well. Feeling more alive than she had in over a year, she relished the feel of his lips and his hands and the magic they seemed to weave across her skin and throughout her body.

Tommy pulled Kim close to him as she tightened the grip of her legs around his waist and kissed him passionately again until he groaned, then started to kiss along his jaw to his ear then down his neck. What she made him feel nearly made his knees buckle, when he couldn't take it any more he slid his hands down to her bottom and griped it firmly. She gasped as he picked her up by it and walked over to his King size bed and placing Kim down right in the middle of it. Slowly Tommy started to kiss from her neck down to her collarbone from his place on top of her and started to open up her button down shirt, so he could slip his hand in to caress her smooth skin. when suddenly Kimberly came back to her senses and pushed Tommy back and moving away from him.

"I can't, We can't do this Tommy your with Katherine and I'm …. I just can't Tommy I can't!" Kimberly stammered certain but aggrieved manner as she fixed out her shirt before getting off of the King size bed and bolting out the door of the room. Almost as if she could out run the mistake she almost made if she moved fast enough.

Justin walked into the hall to see his cousin looking flush at the face "Kim what happen are you okay?" Justin ask as he fallow her to the Oliver's door.

"Yeah I am Justin nothing to worry about okay"

Tommy ran to where Justin and Kimberly were "Kim we need talk about something im" Tommy was interpret when beep beep came over the commutator.

"Guys we found the dentor it's on a firetruck" Katherine said

Tommy looked over at Kim before saying "Justin and me are on the way meet you there" Justin nodded

"Shift into Turbo Mountain Blaster Turbo Power"

"Shift into Turbo Red Lightning Turbo Power"

Tommy and Justin went to help the others out and defecting the monster that came from the fire truck and returning it to its original form as a fire truck.

_Next day at angel grove high school_

Justin was coming down the stairs only to be stop by Reggie in the hallway "Hello brain today is your lucky day I'm going to give you a 5 second start" Reggie said

"I'm not running"

"So you're going to fight then"

"I'm not fighting you either"

"Well then what are… tell your mommy and daddy on me"

"My parents aren't around to tell, I'm not living with them right now"

"Yeah big deal I haven't seen my dad in 2 years"

"It sinks doesn't"

"Totally" Justin and Reggie sat down on the stairs and made peace with each other with Justin helping Reggie for the next test.

Kimberly and Tommy came out from where they were hiding and into view of the 2 boys.

"Kim, Tommy what are you guys doing here" Justin asked

"We were planning to talk with the principle about the bulling and we saw on how you handled the problem and we were proud at what we saw" Tommy explains to the boys.

"We'll talk about the grounding at Tommy's house got it Justin" Kim said as Justin fallowed Kimberly and Tommy out of the school. Justin will be staying at Tommy's house for the month because he still lie about being bullied.

_Episode 18-19_

As Tommy drove to the camping site with Katherine to go camping with Adam, Justin, and Tanya, he is so stoic about the camping trip. When Tommy looked in his side mirror he notice something and when check again he saw Divatox's Piranhatrons on motorcycles after them.

"Oh man Piranhatrons hold on" Tommy said to Kat as he speeded up and hitting a back road.

"They're gaining on us" Tommy speeded up even more

As Tommy drove as fast he could speeding up more to get away from them he told Kat to jump from the truck when they started to shot lasers at them. As Tommy was getting out of the truck as it was still moving he fell to the ground hard from the explosion behind him knocking him out as Tommy was blacking out his last thoughts 'Thomas, Kay lee, Kimberly I love you'

When Tommy woke up he was in a unknown place with Divatox and her goons around him and he was still in a bit of a daze of what happen and how he got here. "Chain him up now" Divatox order.

As Tommy hang over the lava pit with his hands above him, he glared at Divatox shanking his chains testing them.

"What are you waiting for let it over with already?"

"No I want him to suffer all the trollies and tribulations he me through…I want him to beg for mercy"

"In your dreams…It never happen Divatox never" Tommy said when a unknown woman appear in purple "Mommy" Divatox said

"I see where you get your looks Divatox"

"Why isn't he history yet?"

"Because I'm trying decide the best way to torture him any ideas"

"Why not the vortex of internal doom and suffering it's not in use right now"

"Oh yes call it up" Divatox ask her mother and her mother did right underneath Tommy feet. Divatox went over to the and revile a rat and some peanut butter. After putting some Peanut Butter on the rope for the rat to eat Divatox and her goons left leaving Tommy hanging over the portal.

As Tommy continues to hang over the vortex more rats join in making it snap even more. Tommy was just about to give up hope of ever making it out alive when he saw African American man and a Asian woman walking through the entrance then Tommy got his hope back right then and there.

"Are you Tommy?" the woman asked

"Look get out of here you don't know what going on"

"We can't just leave you here"

"Look out" Tommy said as the 2 fought the Piranhatrons as he hang there fall more in the vortex.

"Go"

The Asian woman tried to reach a few then a piranhatron came a fought with her some more before the rope snap just before Tommy the African American grab the rope and the woman pulled him over away from the vortex.

"Who you guys are but I can't thank you a nuff" As the group left the cave Tommy as for the man's name.

"My friends call me TJ"

"TJ I'll remember that" Tommy said.

_After giving up the Ranger Powers _

Tommy sat on the rock at the park where Kimberly and his spot waiting for Kat appear so they could talk for a while. Tommy had done some thinking on Kat and his relationship and it wasn't good at all. Tommy Oliver was in love with two women first being Kimberly Hart and second being the Wounded Crane.

Both of them were very different but had a common liking for the color purple, were very mysteries and as well as keeping secrets and distend too. Tommy smile when he thought of Thomas and Kay lee his kids out there with Kimberly. Where they are right now with Kimberly he doesn't have a clue but he knows some day they will cross paths and this time Kimberly and him are working out their problems for their sake.

Tommy was so deep into his own thoughts that he didn't hear Katherine walking up behind him until she kissed his neck.

"Hey Tommy" Kathrine said as she sat down next to him.

"Oh hi Kat thanks for coming" Tommy said

Kat smiled "No problem Tommy" she said

"It's over Kat were done" Tommy said getting up off the rock when he said it felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and man it felt good.

Kathrine was in shocked at what Tommy just said "What why" Katherine asked with tears in her eyes not understanding what was going on and the reason behind the break up.

Tommy turned to her "With me racing and going to college and you leaving to go to London for ballet it's just not worth it and I want to be single for a while so this goodbye Kat" Tommy said as he walked away from and into his new jeep before driving off leaving Kat there alone and crying.

**Hi everyone sorry about the long read and wait but is it worth it. Sorry to all the Katherine and Tommy fans but this is a Tommy and Kimberly story and I'm died hard Kimberly and Tommy Oliver fan. So please review down below and tell me what you think. **** Also a special shout to mae-E for helping me with the steamy scene with Tommy and Kimberly okay so check her out. Mae-E and I are also writing a NEW STORY! Called in Blink of An Eye, Power Ranger and Charmed Crossover, Summery On her 12****th**** birthday Kimberly life changes in the Blink of an Eye as she learned something that change the shape of her world.**


End file.
